To Shadow a Greaser
by xIndigo.Sunsetx
Summary: Dusty Winston has stood behind her brother so much, it's like she's Dally's shadow. But one one fatal night, she is forced into sunlight and reality.
1. Shepard's Revenge

To shadow a greaser

I spat on the hot concrete, trying to get rid of the taste of blood in my mouth. A big glob of red came pouring out of my nose, and I knew I had to make the bleeding stop. Pushing my nose upward with my right hand (I knew it was my right because it was cut and bruised), I ran down the street. After the first five blocks, the bleeding stopped. That's also when I started walking, killing the time. My whole body shuddered at the thought of facing Dally. I went over the scene in my mind. He would yell at me for being reckless and stupid. Then he would ask if I won. This time, I would have to say no. I was jumped by four socs, all of them with huge rings and sharp blades. After I told him this, Dally would blow, and would get in his car, leaving me in the small shack we call home.

I shook my head, sending blood flying. That would also tick of Dallas . He hated it when I got cut up badly. Finally I got home. Walking up the steps, I braced myself for the attack. But as I opened the door, I didn't here any cussing or TV.

" Dallas !?" I called. No answer. He was probably with the gang, I thought. Or he could be robbing a store. You never know with Dally. I wouldn't say I was as wild as him. I try to avoid robbing and other things, but Dally lived for it. He had a criminal record that sent dad right over the edge, and he always carried a blade. Sometimes a heater. I carry a blade, but it's only for show. I only used it once, and I just nicked the soc that jumped me. That was as much damage as I could do before Dallas and the gang came to the rescue. There are seven guys in the gang; Darry, Dallas , Soda Pop, Two-Bit Mathews, Steve, Johnny, and Ponyboy. I don't cont myself as a member of the gang. They are nice enough to me, but no one wants a girl getting in the way. The only reason why they are really nice to me is because I'm Dallas ' sister, and he would knock them all the way to California if they hurt me. That's the only thing I hate about Dallas . His big brother side. He always has t protect me, always had to know where I , he would wait until midnight, and then he would go ballistic, getting the gang to go on a search party. Well, most of the gang. Darry wouldn't let Pony come on midnight escapades, and Dallas wanted Johnny to get sleep. Let me tell ya, everybody is pissed when they find me.

I went into the bathroom, and stared at the dirty mirror. A nice long cut was on my left cheek, and a brownish bruise was forming over my right eye. But over all, the dirt on my face made it look bad, along with the dried blood. I picked up the bar of soap and scrubbed. It stung really badly, but I made no noise. I never cried. It's something I picked up from my brother. After I cleaned up, I put a band-aid on my cut. It made the scar look smaller than it was; but it was coming right off once I hit the streets. Just as I stepped out of the small space, the front screen swung open and crashed against the wall.

"Dusty?!" That's my name. Actually, it's Dorthia, but what crap-name is that? Ever since I started to clean the house, Dally has called me Dusty since dust balls stuck to me like glue. It might also have something to do with my black hair.

Dallas took one look at me, and then his face twisted. "Damn, you and Pony." Then he started yelling, cussing out the socs. I let out a long, heavy sigh. Dallas stopped, but then gave me the look I knew was coming.

"Did ya win?" This time I would have to say no. and let me say, that is a Winston's least favorite word.

"There where four socs. All of 'em had blades." Dally still stared me down. He raised his eyebrows as if to say _Well? _"What do 'ya think?! Could you take on four blades?!" He couldn't, and he knew it. But sometimes, Dally over estimated my toughness.

"You didn't win?" A slight look of disbelief crossed his face.

"I might of, if you were on the right side of town! Where the hell where you any way?!" I didn't like yelling at Dallas , it just wasn't natural. "Sorry. I just don't like it."

"It's o.k." Dally said. He slapped my head playfully. I returned it with a light punch to the stomach. Pretty soon Dally had me in a strangle-hold on the floor. Between gasp, I was kicking his shin. Finally, I had to give up. After a few more punches, I went into the kitchen to make dinner. The only thing in the fridge was a container of macaroni, but it would do. I tossed Dally a beer and got a Pepsi for me. As I ate dinner, I remembered something Dallas said earlier.

"What happened with Ponyboy?"

"He was jumped by a couple of socs. That's why I wasn't near your street." I basically just hung out on one street for the whole day, and Dallas was usually close by. Today, he wasn't, and now I knew why.

"Is he o.k.?"

"He's cut, but it's not bad." A frown passed over Dallas ' face. "Has the old man called?" That's another thing. Dally hated our father's guts. Personally, I didn't blame him.

"Na, but I saw him at the bar. Wouldn't be surprised if he stayed there." Dally only stayed at the house when our father wasn't home. When he was, Dally always headed over to Buck Merrill's place; or some other house obtained by hoods and greasers.

"Good. Maybe I'll get a good night's sleep." I had no idea how Dallas slept through all of the wild parties he crashed at. "Me, Ponyboy, and Johnny are going to the nightly double. Wana' come?" Oh crap. I couldn't lie to Dally, and I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I ah, already have plans. But maybe I'll catch up with you." Dally eyed me suspiciously. The only "plans" I usually had involved the gang.

"With who?" _Come on, think!_ I told myself .

"Just a friend. You don't know them." O.K., so that was a partial lie.

Dallas just gave a shrug and walked into the kitchen. The loud clank of dishes in the sink pulled me from my thoughts. Dallas came back into the open area.

"I'm heading out." He announced.

"O.K. You're coming back here though, right?" Just like he had to know where I was, I had to know where he was.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, probably already distracted by the thought of swiping lights from store counters.

As I washed the dishes, I thought how close I was to revealing my secret meeting. I couldn't tell Dally because he would go crazy and kill the guy. The guy was Curly Shepard. We had been secretly meeting for the pass month or so, going on "dates". It didn't feel like a date, just a really awkward situation. On the last one, Curly tried to kiss me. That scared the crap out of me. I only agreed to this one because I wanted to see if I had the nerve, to see if I was really not scared of anything; including boys. Hood boys, none of the less. I finished about two-thirds of my homework; then watched a little TV. Around ten o' clock, I climbed into my bed. Instead of going to sleep, my mind wondered to Ponyboy and Curly. The thought caught me by surprise, and what surprised me more was my comparing of them. Pony had grayish-green eyes that always seemed to be in thought, while Curly's black eyes always had hate and danger in them. Ponyboy had rusty brown hair, but Curly had light brown streaked with blonde. Ponyboy this, Curly that… my mind wouldn't stop the survey. Finally, I drifted off to sleep.

Dallas had come home just like he said he would. He looked like he was in hang over mode, tough. I made one heaping pile of eggs for breakfast, and of course, Dally ate most of it. I spent at least twenty minutes trying to decide what to wear to meet Curly. I finally decided on my usual jeans with a low cut tank top. I wore a jacket over it, but only zipped it up to where the v-neck ended (very classy, I know). I didn't where any make up. I never did. For shoes, I stuck to my sneakers, even though my heeled boots would make me look more pretty and would come in handy if I got into a fight.

When I thought Dally had left, I came out of my room. I didn't find a need for Dallas to raise his eyebrows at me, so I laid low. The clock in the kitchen read three thirty. I was supposed to meet Curly at four. I started walking down the street early, anyway. We meet behind Dingo's, so I started walking east, into the heart of the hood.

By the time I reached Dingo's, It was three fifty. Curly was leaning up against the dumpster, having a smoke. I instantly regretted wearing the low v-neck.

"Your early." He said. I remembered Two-bit's eye trick, and raised my eyebrows in an irresistible way.

"You're the one to talk." Curly smiled, and grabbed my arm. I crashed roughly into his chest, but his strong griped kept me from bouncing back. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with his foot.

"Where to?" I asked. My voice was anything but steady. Curly flashed one of his dangerous grins.

"Here." He pulled me down on the hard pavement, our faces an inch apart. Grabbing the back of my head, Curly pressed his lips forcefully against mine. I pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Kissing you." He kissed me again, this time shoving his tongue down my throat. I thought I was going to gag. When he finally pulled away, gasping for air, I stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He glared at me, challenging me.

"I _know_ I'm going away from you, jackass." I shot him the bird, and walked out of the alley. Just as I was about to step out into the sunny street, dead weight crashed into me.

"No one blows off Curly Shepard!" Curly growled in my ear. I should of worn my boots. But a couple of punches blew Curly away. He returned them with some hard core hurt, though. With one last punch, Curly went limp for a second, It was all I needed to pin him on his back.

"I just did!" I spat a glob of blood onto his shoe . "A little something to remember me buy." I hissed. Before he could respond, I jumped up and ran. _No doubt the Shepard gang will be looking for a fight tonight._ I thought. My best chance for safety would be with Dally, and he was at the movies. The quickest way would be to cut through Spencer's special, so I headed west. I turned the next corner, and nearly collided with Tim Shepard.

"Where's my brother?" Man, he looked dangerous.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know?" I stuttered.

"He said he was going to meet you." _Stay calm._ I told myself. _Just stay cool._

"Look, I gotta go. See ya later." I tried to step past him, but he shifted and blocked my way. It was perfect timing, because Curly came ripping around the corner.

"You!" He shouted at me. "You're going to die tonight!" Terror shook me, but I stayed cool.

"Sure Curly. What ever you say." Both of them gave me a devilish grin. I started loosing it then. I looked right, then left. Just as I looked over Tim's shoulder, I saw three familiar shapes. "Dally! Pony! Johnny!" I rarely called for help. In fact, I got really fed up when ever the gang came to save me. But sometimes you have to swallow your rep and pride.

The Shepards looked behind them, then back at me. I took it as an opportunity to run. Sprinting down the hill, I didn't look back to see if the punks where following me. Before I could stop, I barreled into Dally, sending him on top of Ponyboy, who landed on top of Johnny. Dally was on top on me in a second, about to nock me out of this world. Apparently, he didn't hear my cry for help.

"Dally, it's me." I moaned. Dally stared at me, as if trying to decide who I was. Then his eyes got stormy.

"Dusty, who did this to you?!" He was angry beyond all reason. Just as I was about to open my mouth, Curly's hard voice spat down the hill.

"This isn't over, grease chick!" He and Tim ran to the other side of the building.

"Who was that?" Johnny stared at me suspiciously.

"Shepards." I didn't want to get into detail.

"What did you do to them?" I would of knocked Ponyboy on the side of the head, but he looked too innocent to hate him.

"Look, I'm not hurt. Can't we just go to the movie?" None of the boys moved. This was so typical; them wanting to protect me. I hated it. Finally I punched Dally in the arm. "Man, you're getting flabby." He pinned me down on the ground in a light strangle hold. As I squirmed from his grasp, I flung out a punch. But instead of landing it on Dally, it hit Ponyboy straight in the jaw. He slammed his hands into the middle of my back, but I rolled over on top of him, and managed to get on top of Johnny too, some how. They both pushed me off and stared landing playful punches. Pretty soon, all four of us where one big mass of punching arms and kicking legs. Finally we were whipped and started heading for the movie

The movies are o.k., but not my favorite place to hang out. Both greasers and socs go there, and sometimes it gets a little tense. Dally found a place where the fence was loose and we snuck in. I really don't mind it, but I think it bothers Pony and Johnny sometimes, you know, doing illegal things.

The boys were loud and obnoxious finding a seat, but I just plopped down in between Dallas and Johnny. I took a close look at Johnny. His large dark eyes were lost and tense, but were soft. His dark skin had a haunting glow to it from the movie screen. Johnny's face was round and perfect, except for the many scares (Man, what am I saying!? I'm not getting soft with guys. I refuse). A couple of soc girls were sitting in front of us. I would love to get in a fight with them just to see how tough they are. But I mostly fight with greaser girls. I don't fight fair, though. I use my fist and blades. The way girls fight on this side of town was with teeth and nails. Most of the time though, they go crying to their boyfriends or brothers, telling them what this one chick did, and the two guys have it out. But not me though. When I have trash, I take it out myself. Sometimes I'll get in fights with guys like Curly Shepard. They try to pick me up, and when they don't get their way, they get violent. Or, some thugs don't care if you're a guy or a chick.

Dallas was smirking at the girls. I knew that smirk too well to know that trouble was coming. If it were a greaser girl, I would kick his shin as hard as I could (I said I got in fights with Greaser girls, but only the ones looking for a fight. Most didn't, so I try to help them when it comes to Dally), but these were socs, and I wasn't about to rain on the parade. Dally leaned forward and stared talking dirty. I got really uncomfortable, since I was sitting right next to Ponyboy, and I could tell he was embarrassed too. Johnny got up to get a coke, but I knew it was a way to escape the humiliation.

Finally it looked like Dal was going to give up, but instead he put his feet on the red head's chair.

"Get your feet of my chair and shut your trap!" Man, she was mad.

"Who's going to make me?" Dally kept his feet up.

"That's the greaser that jockeys for the slash J sometimes." The dark head soc was getting mouthy. I hated mouthy socs.

"Nice of you to do your research." I said. Pony boy gave me a look that said _stop it_. I glared back at him, and gave him a look that said _make me_

"I know you to. I've seen you at the rodeos." Go Dally.

It's a shame you can't ride a bull half as good as you can talk it." The red head was getting cold. But Dallas just smirked at her.

"You two barrel race, huh?"

"You better leave us alone, or I'll call the cops." Wow. Socs might be in the smartest classes, but the sure are stupid.

"Oh my, my, you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime baby." Heck, if I wasn't his sister, I would be bolting from Dally now. He could sound dangerous when he wanted to be dangerous (which is most of the time). "Guess what I've been in for?" Too many things to count would be my guess.

"_Please_ leave us alone. Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?" See, this is why socs are stupid. They let their guard down; something that greasy chicks learn _never _to do. Bad things happen when you do.

"I'm never nice. Wanna coke?" Dally was leaning in toward his kill.

"I wouldn't drink it if I were starving in the desert." Dallas was hovering over her now. "Get lost, hood!" Dallas kept his smirk and walked toward the concessions. The tension seemed to drop in me and Ponyboy, but the socs were sitting bolt upright.

"Are_ you_ going to start on us?" Her eyes stared coldly at Pony, not once looking at me. A lot of people underestimate me.

"No." Pony was shaking. If it was from the cold, I could understand. But if the soc was really scaring him, I would loose all faith in the Curtis clan.

"You don't look like the type. What's your name?" Man, was she in for a surprise. I didn't have a problem with the name Ponyboy, but some people do.

"Ponyboy Curtis."

"That's an original and lovely name." If this soc girl was flirting with Ponyboy, she wasn't going to get anywhere. Pony couldn't tell the difference between a girl that liked him or a girl that wanted to blow his brains out.

"My dad was an original person. I gotta brother named Sodapop, and it says so on his birth certificate."

" My names Sherri, but my friends call me Cherry because of my hair. Cherry Valance."

"I know. We go to the same School, you're a cheerleader."

"You don't look old enough for high school." The one with dark hair was starting to speak up.

"I'm not. I got put up a year in grade school."

"What's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?"

_We're not trash._ I wanted to say. _Where people!_ "Do we look like waste to you?" I spat bitterly at the red head. Again, Pony gave me his glare. _That boy better watch it._ I thought.

"I'm a grease, same as Dally and Dusty here. Their my buddies." Was he referring to me as trash?

"I'm sorry Ponyboy." She rapidly changed the subject. "Your brother, Sodapop, does he work at a gasoline station? A DX I think?" Oh yeah. I forgot about Soda. I even have to admit, the guy looks _amazing_. In a Greek book in the library, I saw a picture of a gut that looked exactly like Soda. Pony said that the man in the picture was a god that the Greeks worshiped. Trust me, you could see why.

"Yeah." I could tell Ponyboy didn't like the fact that almost every girl in town falls head over heels for Soda.

"Man, your brother is one doll. I might of guessed you were brothers- you look alike." Pony was starting to turn red. I tried really hard not to laugh, but I think I gave a little snort.

"Didn't he use to ride in rodeos? Saddle bronc?"

"Yeah. Dad made him quit after he tore a ligament, though. We still hang around the rodeos a lot. I've seen you two barrel race. You're good."

I was starting to wonder where Dally was. Hopefully nothing illegal. But then again, I had a lot of hopes. The dark-hared girl (who's name was Martia) said something that made Ponyboy go stiff.

"He's a drop out." Ponyboy looked cut. He hated it when Soda dropped out. You can say I hang out at the Curtis house a lot. Johnny came back and sat by Pony. He looked around, probably scared to death. He did manage to say high though. The Cherry stared at him coolly, but then softened up after deciding he wasn't anything like Dally.

Dally came back with the cokes. The tension went up again. He handed cokes to everyone. The last person he gave a coke to was Cherry, and as he did, he gave her his famous grin.

"This might cool you off." Then that soc did the most stupid thing. She threw the coke at Dallas' face.

"This might cool _you_ off greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent I might cool off too."

Dally wiped the coke from his face. Then he gave Cherry a smile that made my blood run cold. It was almost the same smile that Curly Shepard gave me behind the Dingo.

"Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like them." He leaned in toward her, ready to do his worst. Before I new what I was doing, I slapped him across his head. He looked up at me, and tried to land a punch to my face. I stood up and grabbed his arm, but he yanked it back and aimed for another jab.

"Leave her alone, Dally." I didn't recognize the voice at first, but then I looked over towards its direction, and I saw Johnny looking like a sheet of paper.

"Huh?" Dally looked stunned.

"You herd me. Leave her alone." Dally screwed up his face to look vicious, and stared at Johnny. Notice he didn't punch him. He loved Johnny. I think he loved him more than he loved me. He would never hurt Johnny. He finally stood up and left, red in the face. I sharp pain hit my chest. Dally was the meanest hood on the streets, but he was still my brother. And I could tell he was hurting.

"Dally, wait!" I shouted after him. I got up from my seat to follow him. As I left, I herd Cherry say "What's wrong with her?"

I herd Ponyboy say faintly "Dusty is Dally's sister. They always stick together. It probably took a lot of guts for her to do what she did." That just made my stomach drop lower.

For a few minutes I wondered aimlessly through the crowd, trying to find Dal. I saw Two-bit, drunk like a fly, talking dirty to a couple of girls in a car. I decided to have a little fun. I walked up to him, and slapped him across the cheek. He looked dumb-fronted.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Two-bit Matthews?!" I pulled Curly's ring out from my shirt. I've been keeping it on a long gold chain, long enough to tuck in my shirt when Dally was around. "Does this mean anything to you, you two-timing…" I went on to express the vocabulary I picked up from Dally.

"Glory, Dusty." Two-bit looked stumped, but winked at me. "I thought you were this chick here!" I looked in the car. A blonde soc was starring up at us. She looked nothing like me.

"You thought that I was this trash?!" That was really funny, because soc girls call greasy girls trash.

"Filthy greasers!" a brunette in the back held her nose and waved her hand. I picked up a half-eaten hot dog from the ground and threw it at the girl. It landed right on her chest, and as she screamed, me and Two-bit cackled with laughter. They pulled away, screaming like little kids. I slapped Two-bit's hand.

"Nice work, buddy."

"You weren't too bad either, Dusty." He looked over towards the seats. "Hey, isn't that Pony and Johnny?"

"Yep. They're hooking up with soc girls." A playful grin crossed his face.

"Lets go and greet them the good ol' soc way." Two-bit flicked out his switchblade, which is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I knew we weren't going to hurt Johnny and Ponyboy, so I flicked out mine. "You grab Pony and I'll grab Johnny. Sound like a soc."

"Got it." We crept along, trying to be quiet and invisible. When we got to the seats, Two-bit jerked his head to the left, motioning for me to go around to Ponyboy.

"Okay greasers, you've had it." Two-bit sounded really convincing. I grabbed Pony by the neck, careful not to stick him with my knife. Ponyboy turned his head, a look of horror on his face. But when he saw me and Two-bit grinning down at him, he relaxed.

"Glory Two-Bit, scare us to death!" I caught a glimpse of Johnny, and he looked like he saw death.

"Hey, Two-Bit."

"Sorry kid. I forgot" Two-Bit ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, sorry Johnny." I looked at him apologetically. Two-Bit was starting to flirt with the greaser girls, which made me sick. What made it worse was that Johnny was picking it up too.

"Hey, where is ol' Dally, anyways?" I let out a groan. I had completely forgot about my brother.

"He went hunting for some action-booze or dames or a fight. I hope he doesn't get jailed again. He just got out."

"He'll probably find a fight," Two-Bit said with enthusiasm. "That's why I came over. Mr. Timothy Shepard and Co. are looking for whoever so kindly slashed their car's tires, and since Mr, Curly Shepard spotted Dallas doing it… well… does Dally have a blade?" My blood turned cold. One of two things where going on. One: Curly was trying to get even with me by finding a reason to bet the living day light out of my brother. Two: Dally was trying to get even with Curly for being such a hound dog and with Tim for almost knocking me out. Ether way, it made me groan and blame manly pride.

"I better find him." I muttered, I leapt out of my seat and ran for the parking lot, the only image in my mind was finding Dally (or Curly) and beating the living crap out of him. I rounded the corner. I was now behind the concession store. In the dim light, I saw a figure leaning against the brick wall.

"Dally!" I yelled in a whisper, if you know what I mean. I was cussing under my breath as I ran to him.

"Dusty?" I stopped in front of him, and glared upward.

"Did you slash The Shepards' tires?" I demanded. A smirk crossed Dallas' face.

"Yeah. I got all of 'em." I was piping hot right then. I smacked him clear across the face.

"You idiot! Do you want to get us both killed, you damn moron!?" I started to call him a series of names, but then he cuffed outside the head.

"Watch your mouth!" I glared at him. I was starting to think that I hated him, but then I caught myself. I wondered if I had wounded his pride earlier when he attacked Cherry. I wondered if I was hurting him now. A huge wave of gilt flooded me.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I'm sorry for stopping you before. It was just the way that Curly…" I felt myself choke up. It I said another word, I would start to bawl. And I could not bawl.

Dally was looking down. As I looked closer, I could see a hint of shame. He looked up, as if he knew he was caught regretting something. He stood up straight and gave a shrug.

"What ever. It was your instinct." He smiled at me. "Lets find Shepard." I try to agree on a lot of things with Dally, but this just wasn't one of them.

"I don't think so, Dal." I shook my head. " It doesn't sound like the best idea in the world." The Shepard gang would out number us five to two. The odds where obvious.

"Oh, come on, Dusty," He pleaded. "It will be fun." I looked at him sternly.

"Tonight, I don't fell like going to the emergency room." Dal just gave off his shrug.

"Your loss. I'm going to Buck's to crash after." Tonight the old man was coming home. In fact, he was probably sitting in his chair, getting drunk and planning to bet me senseless when I got home.

"I might go, too." Dally frowned at the suggestion. I let out a dramatic sigh. "Dally, let your little sister live. If you think I can take on the Sheps, why can't I go to a harmless party?"

'It's not harmless, It's rough." He said sternly. I gave him one of his dangerous smiles that I learned from watching him.

"I am rough." I jumped on his shoulders, almost knocking him down.

"Gen Off!" Dally's voice was muffled by my shirt. I let out a laugh that might have been too loud.

"Please? Do you really want me to go back there?" I looked at him, and tried to look young and innocent. The problem was, I've seen to much to be innocent, and being in multiple street fights and dating hound dogs aged me pass fourteen. Dallas let out a long sigh.

"All right. But don't do anything stupid." I had no idea what stupid was suppose to be, but I guess it was something Dally wouldn't do. I smiled cheerfully. " Well, I'm going to find some action."

"I can take care of my own trash, thanks." I glare at him, but Dally smirked.

"Sure, that's why you came hurling down the hill screaming." I turned red at that.

"I'm going to find Ponyboy and Johnny." I turned around, but whipped back again. "Be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, ya." Dally looked bored. He turned and walked away. I let out a long sigh and walked back towards the front of the building. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I felt cold steel on my back and hot breath on my neck.

"Say nothin' and you wont get cut." I felt strong hands grab mine behind my back and led me back behind the building. As we turned, I caught a quick glimpse of Curly's face.

"Shepard!" I hissed.

"Who did you expect, Santa Claus?" He gave a small chuckle to his joke. We reached a point where there was no light, only darkness the smell of trash. Curly threw me down on the concrete. "Where's your brother?" He asked mockingly. I glare up at him. I was calling him several names under my breathe, and I must of said one to loud.

"What did you call me, tramp?" He kicked me hard in the stomach. "Answer me!" I repeated the name. Curly bent down to my level, and pressed his knife against my face.

"Don't go after Dally." I said through gritted teeth. Shepard let out a quiet laugh.

"Good ol' Dal isn't innocent, babe. Besides, he's being taken care of." Just out of no where, he slashed the blade across my cheek. I let out a small cry of shock, but Curly's hand flew over my mouth. He used his other arm to pin me (hard) against the wall. He then pressed his mouth against mine, and slid the hand that was covering my mouth down.

I panicked, forgetting about the blade and Curly's strength, and called for Dally. Shepard brought the blade up and held it against my throat, nicking me. He pressed his hand harder into my stomach. I had never been pinned like this before. It was one of the worst times of my life. Every time Curly would try to work his hands down, I screamed, which earned he a hit, kick, or cut. Finally, voices where heard. I recognized a chatty, drunken one and a young, smooth one.

"Two-Bit, Pony!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Dusty?" Two-Bit's shoes could be seen around the corner. Curly punched my side. My cry of pain must have been a good response, since Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny came tearing around the corner.

"I'm goanna kill 'ya, Shepard!" Two-Bit punched Curly so hard it sent him back. With a yelp, Curly ran. Mean while, I was leaning against Ponyboy as Johnny pressed his hand s against my deepest cut. I wasn't exactly crying, but breathing in loud, shuddering breaths.

"Easy, Dusty." I tried to stand up, but I stumble right into Ponyboy.

"Pass her over here." Two-Bit was holding me know, and I was about to pass out. "Dusty, are you all right?" I tried to open my mouth to speak, but instead mush came to my mouth. I bent over to throw up, and when I was able to open my eyes, I saw it was the color of blood. Surprisingly, I felt lighter.

'Much better." My voice sounded normal, but I was truly shaken. Johnny looked whiter than a ghost.

"Are…are you okay?"

"I'll live."

"Why the hell was Shepard messin; with 'ya anyway?" I looked at Two-Bit carelessly.

"It was nothin'." Two-Bit's eyes flickered.

"Shot kid, it better be something for what he did to you. Take a look at yourself." He handed me a cigarette lighter, and the person on it looked cut real bad. A couple of black and blue spots where on my face too. I let out a small gasp. I was starting to fell sick again.

"Go on, Dusty." Johnny said encouragingly. I looked at all of them sternly.

"If you tell Dal…"

"We won't!" They said in unison. I told them the whole story, except I spared them the details on the make-out. When I was done, they all where staring open mouthed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You dated Curly?" Ponyboy looked at me in shock.

"Yeah, so?" I demanded. They where quiet for a second. Then the broke out into hysterical laughter.

Be a better friend, newshound, and know-it-all with Yahoo! Mobile. Try it now.


	2. Crappy Moods

**I don't own the Outsiders or Rumble Fish! All of the characters except Dusty belong to S.E Hinton!**

We were still behind the concession building, the guys were still snickering, and I still felt like I was going to be sick.

"Nice to see your understanding." I spat. Literally, a big glob of blood almost landed on Johnny's shoe. Two-Bit whipped his eyes from the tears streaming down his face.

"Sorry, Dusty. It's just you… dating?" This caused him to go into hysterics again. Ponyboy and Johnny weren't laughing, though.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Johnny said under his breath.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go." I glared at all three of them.

"Dusty, you look like you got rammed by a train or something." Pony flinched. His parents had died in an automobile wreck when a train crushed the car.

"Look, there is nothing a bottle of rum and a good party can't fix, and I know where to find both." I turned to walk into the open, but collapsed against the building. All three of them came running. I shoed them away and tried to gather my strength.

_Come on, Dusty. Suck it up._ That's what Dally would say.

"Here." Two-Bit handed me a can of beer. "Maybe this will help." I nodded and gulped it down. The pain went a little num, and I was able to stand.

"Got another one?" I asked. Two-Bit tossed me a second can. My strength was back. I walked into the open with confidence. The two soc girls from before were standing in the opening to the ally. When they saw me, Cherry went white and Martia's eyes got big.

"Do yourself a favor." I said to them. "Stay with your own kind. You wouldn't survive three seconds on my streets." I felt the wicked Winston grin growing on my face.

"Dusty!" Pony looked pretty angry. "You don't have the right." He said quietly.

"Don't have the right to what, Ponyboy?" My anger was flaring. "Don't have to right to scare them to death? Don't have the right o tell them the truth? Oh yes, Pony it's the truth. The chicks got it worst than everybody, man. On every street we have to watch are back!" I was screaming now, and some people were starting to stare. "And you've done things you got no right to do either, so just shut up!" I threw my empty beer can at his face and stormed off. I couldn't tell you if it was the booze or me talkin', but I could tell you it was the first real fight I have had with any member of the gang. Ever. I didn't want to walk all the way to Buck's. But I had just about gotten every person in the world mad at me, so I loned it.

"Need a ride?" Steve Randle had snuck up on me in a beat-up car that didn't look like any brand I've seen.

"Uh… sure." I slid across the hood to the passenger's side.

"Now where were you headin' on a night like this?" A small smile was playing on his lips.

"Buck's." I said, staring straight ahead. Steve stopped the car.

"Not taking you." I glared at him.

"Man, why is everybody an ass tonight?" I mumbled. I hopped out of the car and continued walking.

I made it to Buck's in twenty minutes and all in one piece. I felt like I was going to split open, and Buck's hick music wasn't helping. I knocked, since Buck always had his door locked.

"What do you want?" A drunk Buck was leaning against the door frame.

"Move it." I growled. That got him out of the way. "Where is Dally?"

"Upstairs. Man, you sure are pretty." Buck was leaning in, But with only two fingers I pushed him away.

"Save it, Buck. Besides you're drunk." I hopped up the stairs before he could stop me.

Dallas had his own room t Buck's. It was always reserved for him. So I knew what door to open. Before I did though, I leaned my ear against the wood; just to make sure he didn't have a girl with him. Nothing. I opened it slowly.

Dally was lying on top of the bed, with everything on except his shirt. The moon light made his hair look white, and it fell into his eyes that were closed. Trying to be quiet, I went over to take his shoes off.

"Cut that shit, Dusty." He mumbled. His eyes were still closed, but he was obviously awake. I jumped on top of him.

"OW! Damn it, Dusty, get off!"

"Oh, come on, Dal." I pinned him down. "You're going to let your little sister win?"

"I said get off, Dusty!" Dally pushed me off of him and onto the floor, where I landed with a thud.

"Someone's in a shitty mood." I mumbled. I looked at the mirror to get a glimpse of myself. "Everyone's in a shitty mood." Dallas had turned back, probably to tell me to shut my trap, but froze. That was also when I noticed the bruises on his stomach.

"Shepard's." We both said at the same time. With a sigh Dally turned back to the wall. I went downstairs since there was nothing else to do.

I sat down hard on the bar stool and rested my head on my right hand. I was starting to hurt again.

"Wanna drink?" I turned my head to face the voice. Next to me was a guy, not much older than sixteen. His hair was rusty and cut short, but his bangs covered part of his misty eyes. And he was_ gorgeous_. It didn't matter how fine a boy was, it didn't change the fact that I was in a crappy mood.

"Beer."

"What kind?"

"Does it look like I give a damn?" I didn't realize how built he was. The guy could of snapped me in half easily. Thankfully, he only looked amused and went into the kitchen. When he returned, I gulped down half of the bottle in one sip.

"Rough day?"

"Everybody is in a shitty mood." I repeated. The guy gave a small chuckle.

"What's your name?"

"Winston." Another laugh.

"I know you're a Winston, but what's your first name?"

"How did you know I was a Winston?" I asked coldly. Me and Dally looked nothing alike. He had bleach-blonde hair and a sharp elfish face. I had curly black hair and a round face. The only thing we had in common was…

"Your eyes. You have the same eyes as your brother's. You look like him too, dangerous." He licked his lips. His eyes were drawing me into him. But I resisted the tug.

"And you know my brother and his dirty deeds how?" I had never seen him before. If he knew Dally, I would know him.

"Seen and herd, Winston. Seen and herd." Then he smiled slowly. And it was very tempting. "That reminds me. What's your name?" I sighed in defeat.

"Dusty." When he didn't respond I said, "And you?" His eyes were distant now, as if he was living in a memory.

"A lot of people call me the Motorcycle Boy."

"And what do you call yourself?" He completely ignored me when I asked him this, and I was about to open my mouth to yell words of my irritation. A loud knock interrupted me.

Cussing, Buck walked to the door and flinged it open. And there, shivering on the door step, where two of the most-likely-not-to-go-to-Buck Merrill's-place sorry asses I've ever seen.

-


	3. Last Apology

"What do you boys want?" Buck said sluggishly.

"Dally, we got to see Dally." Ponyboy looked scared, but was determined. "Tell him it's Ponyboy and Johnny man, he'll come." Buck mumbled something I couldn't understand. I slid off the stool and leaned casually against the door frame.

"Funny, I thought you were coming to see me." I was smiling, but nobody else was. Johnny was staring at me, like a deer in headlights. Pony was looking down at his shoes. I wondered if he was still mad at me.

"Johnny killed a soc." Ponyboy said, finally lifting his head. My eyes got really big as I looked from Johnny to Ponyboy, trying to figure out if they were joking or not.

"My god, are you freezing?" It didn't occur to me how cold it was. Just as they were about to open their mouths Dallas came and pushed me away, hogging the door frame. I muttered a few curses at him, but I don't think he heard me.

"O.K. boys, what do 'ya need me for?"

"Johnny killed a soc." Ponyboy repeated. So it was true. Nobody would lie to Dally.

"Good for you." Dally said. Not a _Holy shit!_ Or a_ Are you crazy?!_ Nope, that would be to normal for Dallas. As Dally was leading the boys to the stairs, I turned back to the Motorcycle Boy.

"Sorry, I'll be back down." He turned his head to me, and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"Friends in trouble?" He asked amused. That really pissed me off, because there is nothing funny about your friends being wanted for murder. I stormed away and followed the guys up the stairs.

Once we were in Dally's room, Pony and Johnny crashed. Dally left, probably to hassle Buck into giving him money.

"I wish I had a weed." Johnny was rocking back and forth. Ponyboy was drying off.

"Look, Pony," I said. Turning fully to face him. "I'm sorry. But don't try to defend your little girlfriends. They're not completely hopeless.

Ponyboy and Johnny stared at me in shock. "Man, Dusty, you diggin' socs now?"

"I said they aren't completely hopeless." I growled. "They still have millions of miles to go." I sighed as The boys stared down, looking small and unuseful. "You dig?"

"Yeah, I dig." Ponyboy looked up and meet my eyes. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of treated you like trash." I gave an empty laugh at that.

"Pony, I'm treated like that everyday." I plopped down on the bed in between them. Yeah, they were stuck in the cold for God knows how long, but their bodies were giving off plenty of heat. Dally came back in, but was quiet about it. He tossed Pony fifty bucks and Johnny a gun. I shook my head, trying to make the nightmare go away. How the hell could Johnny kill someone? I just couldn't imagine it.

"… That's all I could get out of Merrill tonight. He's blowin' his loot from that last race." I didn't realize that Dally had been talking, so I sat up a little straighter.

"Pony, Do Darry and Sodapop know about this?" Oh, great. I forgot all about the other Curtises. Now we have some brotherly drama, as if tonight couldn't get even worse. Pony shook his head no.

"Boy, howdy, I ain't itchin' to be the one to tell Darry and get my head busted. But Dusty here will be happy to volunteer." I glared at him.

"You want me to finish what Shepard left off?" I said under my breath.

"Then don't tell him!" Ponyboy got really tense. I grabbed his wrist to keep him from going crazy. Johnny was breathing funny, and I put my free arm around him.

"It's okay." I whispered in his ear. "It's okay." Johnny nodded and huddled close. So I was holding the two babies. Perfect.

"Here!" Dally gave Pony one of Buck's shirts. I would of busted out laughing at how big it was but couldn't, because The guys were crushing my rib cage and I was not in the mood. Dally started giving directions to a hangout our cousin told us about. Ponyboy was leaning in on me now, partially for comfort and partially to hear what Dallas was saying. And like I said before, I couldn't breathe. Against my will, an animal-like sound came from my throat. All of the guys stared at me.

"I can't breathe!" Tears were running down my face. Pathetic, I know. But you try having about two hundred pounds leaning on your chest. Instantly Ponyboy and Johnny moved back, and patted me as I coughed.

"You guys better get movin'." Dally's word was law, so we all went downstairs. Before we reached the door, I pulled Pony back.

"I'm really am sorry, Ponyboy." I said softly.

"Yeah, so am I." That was my first true apology to Ponyboy. And in pain, I realized it could possibly be my last.

Get goin'!" Dally ruffled his hair. I watched in pain as two of my friends ran out into the dark.

"That was interesting up there." Dally had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah. I think I qualify for mom of the year." I turned to join the Motorcycle Boy, but he was gone. "I'm goin' upstairs." I mumbled. I hopped the stairs, trying to forget the night and the pain.


	4. Soda's Hope

I was serious about getting rid of the pain. I gulped down at least five beers before crashing on top of Dally. He was passed out cold, so he couldn't throw me off. As the sun stung my eyes the next day, I really hated myself for drinking all of those beers. I moaned as I got up slowly, putting on my shoes and jacket. I turned to make sure Dally was still asleep, and then went down stairs.

The place was trashed. But I knew it would be up and running by three. Buck was passed out on the couch with one brunette and one blonde draped on his soldiers. I kicked him roughly.

"Merrill! Get up!"

"What the…" Buck was pushing the girls away and rubbing his eyes. When he did look up at me, his eyes were blood-shot and angry. "What the hell did you wake me up for?"

"Tell Dally I'm at the DX station." I replied. One of the girls woke up, obviously confused.

"Why don't you do that yourself?" Buck leaned back again and closed his eyes.

"Buck, I mean it! I'll turn you into shit if you don't!" my threat didn't seem to affect him. He was hung over and in no state or mood to do anything except sleep. With a sigh I left the party house, Dal wasn't smart, but he wasn't stupid. He would figure it out eventually.

I don't know why I wanted to go to the DX station. I didn't know why I wanted to see Soda so much. Maybe it was to hear him complain good heartily about how Pony had kept him up all night reading. Or maybe it was to even see Ponyboy there, sipping a Pepsi while watching in awe as the boys fixed up a car.

"Soda?!" I yelled into the garage. "Steve?!" Loud foot steps came from out of the corner.

"Dusty? Thank god!" I thought for a second that he was going to hug me. He stopped himself just in time. The more I looked at him, the more I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. I also noticed the tear stains on his face.

"Sodapop, what's up?" I grabbed him firmly by the arm and gave him a little shake, to show I meant business. Soda drew a quivering breath.

"Have you seen Ponyboy? Or even Johnny? We can't find them anywhere…" Soda made a little sound, and I swear I was about to brake into sobs too. So it was true, Johnny killed the soc.

"No, sorry." I said, looking down. I thought that that would council my lie.

"Dusty, I thought you had disappeared right with them." Soda said this quietly. I felt even guiltier, lying to Soda. His quivering breaths got bigger, and tears were starting to come down his face.

"Hay…" I wrapped my arms around him in an awkward embrace. Soda was squeezing me like a rag dog, and I got a strange feeling of deja vo. Where have I felt this way before? Oh yeah, last night. "Umm… Soda?" He mumbled something, but his mouth was muffled by my wild hair. "I can't breathe."

"Oh." Soda pulled away. "Sorry." I wanted to shake my head and smile. It was funny how he and Ponyboy were so much alike. Pony. Sadness engulfed me again, and my head dropped. "I guess there is some hope, right?" Soda was wiping away his tears and smiling.

"Yeah, hope." Soda turned to back to the cash stand, so I left the garage. Or tried to. Steve had me in a death grip before I could step foot outside.

"Where are they?" He hissed.

"What?"

"Where are they, you little piece of shit?" I would of slugged him if he wasn't giving me a dead arm. Steve knew it too, because as soon as he said it he gripped me harder.

"I don't know nothin'. Even if I did, why would I tell you?" I intensed my glare and Steve had fear creeping into his eyes.

"What?' I demanded.

Nothing. It's just sometimes you look so much like Dally." Steve dropped my arm with a thud. "Now get!" He turned on his heel and disappeared into the hood of a car.

Walking along the street, I thought about what Soda had said that there was hope. That there was hope for what? That their was hope that Johnny would be let off easy? That the boys were safe? Hell, even if the boys were alive?! The thought shivered me. A darker thought got into my mind. Steve was scared earlier. When I asked why, he said I looked like Dally.

Could the t I was a Winston shake every greaser? Now that I thought about it, Curly hadn't done his worst to me. Was it because he feared my brother? No. I told myself. It wasn't Dally that intimidated my enemies, it was the way I looked at him. I recalled how his ice eyes cut like glass. Could my eyes do the same? Why not? We both had the same eyes.

I realized my power that day. I tried to keep my eyes soft and Dusty for the rest of my life. However, they would become had and Dallas to everybody who saw them, all because of that one night.


	5. My Glory

Walking down the street was a pain in the ass. I was hung over, and my body felt like crap. I rubbed my fingers over my temples and closed my eyes, trying to squeeze the pain out.

"Well, well." A mustang pulled up beside me, going as slow as I was. "Look what we got here, boys. A little greasy bitch. Come on," I turned my head to see a red headed soc open the door. "Hop on in." I glare at him, and spat on his polished shoe.

"Go to hell." I continued walking, a little faster this time.

"Do you know the punks who killed our friend?" I stopped dead, and my face stiffened. "Ah, you do, don't you?" The red head smirked at me. "Do you know what we do to greasers who mess with our friends?" I turned to face them. I came to the conclusion that I was going to fight them, even if I felt like crap.

"Why don't you just go and mess with someone who gives a shit about your stupid friend? He had it coming." They jumped out, all four of them. I had only counted three.

"We don't want to hurt you," A soc with green eyes moved his hands greedily towards me. "We just want to have a little fun with you in the car." I slapped his hand away, and used my other hand to punch his face. Of coarse the other three jumped me, and dragged me to the car.

"You dumb assses! Do you know who I am?" I glared at them the way I did Steve. "I'll have Dallas Winston bite off your nose and spit it in your face! Tim Shepard will bite off your head and shit down your throat!" They definitely backed off then, but the red head still held me tight, pushing me into the car.

"You'll regret saying that." The soc looked at me with dangerous eyes.

"Dusty!" I herd a familiar rough voice call.

"Dallas! Help!" I'm not going to lie, I was scared to death. Pretty soon I would of started bawling for mercy.

The weight of the soc was off of me, and Dally was pulling me out of the car.

"Don't ever touch her again!" I was running down the street, away from the socs. I soon herd Dally panting next to me. When we were far enough away, I collapsed in an ally. But Dallas pulled me up.

I was too stunned to do anything when Dally hit me. He slapped on my right cheek, and really hard. It knocked me back down to where I had sat down.

"What's wrong with you, Dusty? Are you a stupid moron?! Don't walk by yourself on the streets, 'ya hear?" I mumbled something about being able to walk alone before. "Dusty, the socs are after us. They want us. They want to kill us!" Boy, I was tired of hearing Dally's nagging voice. I was also tired of his hitting me, even if he only did it once.

I landed a punch right on Dallas' jaw. "Shut up. Just shut up! It's not my fault!" Hot tears started to go down my face. "It's not my fault that the socs are after us!" I turned to run, but Dally grabbed me by the waste. When I whipped around to glare at him, he had the dangerous look in his eyes.

"You're…staying…here." Dally threw me on the ground, and I kicked his ankles when he went down. I ran. I didn't know where I would go' but then I did. The Curtis house was two blocks down if I could just make it there…

I tried to ignore Dallas' breathing behind me. He was that close to taking me down. I saw my refuge, and made a sharp turn. Dally grabbed my hair, but I kept on running. Steve was putting cards back in a case, and Soda was standing over him. Instantly, I ran behind Soda.

"Soda, help me!" I cried hysterically. Sodapop turned just in time to catch Dally's fist of fury.

"What's going on in there?" Darry's footsteps came pounding down the hall. Steve had got up, and shoved Dally in the ground. Darry grabbed his arms, Steve got his legs. I was still sobbing into Soda's shirt when Dally stopped resisting.

"What's wrong with you, Dally? Going after your own sister?" Soda patted me on the back while glaring at Dally. The tears stopped, thank god, but I was tired beyond belief.

"Hey guys. What's…" Two-Bit was standing in the door frame, looking at the scene. "What…"

"Dusty here," Dallas had gotten up, and was gesturing to me. "Decided it was a good idea to walk on the streets by herself. Without protection." I pushed Soda away, and spun Dally to face my eyes.

"I had my switchblade, thank you very much. And I would of used it, if you didn't have to go play hero to get your glory! Fight your own battles, Dally. Not mine." I held the gaze a little longer, then shoved Dally out the door.

"Fine then, you little bitch! I'll let them kill you the next time!" I opened the shades to the window.

"You're shit, Dallas! You're shit!" I was screaming so loud, my ears where ringing. No one was looking at me. I probably still had the Winston glint in my eyes. Soda was the first to approach me.

"Dusty, are you all right?" He still sounded cautious. I clenched my teeth, because I was still pissed.

"Yeah. Can I crash here for the night?"

"Sure, sure Dusty." He touched my arm lightly. "It'll be alright."

The last thing I remember was plopping down on the sofa, and hearing Two-Bit murmur, "I wonder how Dal will get his glory tonight." I suddenly felt sorry for the first person that Dally would run into, because I knew how Dal would get his glory.


	6. Dally's Love

It was light outside when I woke up. Instead of being on the couch, where I had been when I fell asleep, I was on the floor. On the couch in my place was Steve Randle. I shoved him off and regained my claim. Cussing, he turned to face me.

"Get off the couch, Dusty."

"I was here first." I crossed my hands over my chest and stared at Steve, challenging him. With a sigh, he turned down the hallway to Soda's room. Smiling triumphantly, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Are you awake?" Darry was standing over me with his thumbs hooked in his jeans.

"Now I am." I jumped onto the floor. "What's for breakfast?" I practically ran to the kitchen, where Soda was putting random ingredients in a bowl.

"You got to be kidding me." I mumbled. Instead of trying his mystery meal, I grabbed a piece of chocolate cake. "I'm taking of school today." I announced. All of the guys stared at me with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, I have some…unfinished business." Darry raised his eyebrows.

"What kind? Come on, Dusty. You know we aren't going to let you just wonder off."

"All right." I sat up a little taller. "I'm going to Buck's place to look for Dally."

"No." I was surprised to here Steve speak up. He usually didn't like me, so ehy would he care?

"Steve's right, Dusty." Soda turned to me. "You must be crazy to go looking for Dally.

"If you think that I'm going to let Dallas Winston hate me for the rest of my life," I said coolly, "Then you're the one that's crazy." No one tried to stop me on the way out, they just stared at me like I had a death wish.

Buck's was trashed, like it always is. I didn't bother to ask Buck about Dally. I just ran up to his room. Dallas was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his head in between his hands.

"Dallas. I'm here." I held up my hands in defeat. "And I'm sorry that I pissed you off." I kept on looking at him, hunched over like a turtle. "But I don't take back what I said." Dallas was still in his original position. "Damnit, Dally, answer me!" I heaved his chest up with one hand, which he grabbed, Dally tried to lean it back, but I turned, broke away, and flicked his blade (which was one the bedside table) in his face.

"I hate you." He grabbed the blade right out of my hand, and pointed it at my neck. "I hate you for not giving me a chance." I was fighting the tears; I was keeping my voice steady. It was hard, but I was doing it. "And if you think I'm going to let you slash me, you're out of your mind." Dallas screamed. Yes screamed. He screamed when he slashed the blade across my chest, and I dodged quick enough just to feel its breeze.

"I'll help you with that." Curly Shepard stood in the door way' his own knife held up. Before anyone could respond, Curly plunged his knife into chest. Literally, a black handle was sticking out of my right breast. I screamed in agony, I screamed for Pony, Soda, Johnny. But the name I pleaded for the most was my brother.

"Dallas, help!" He didn't do anything. He just stood there looking coolly at the puddle of blood. It was looking like I would have to save myself. Or not. Tim Shepard walked in, saw the blood, and turned casually towards Dally.

"What happened here?"

"Little broad got in the way of Curly's knife."

"Was he going for you?" Tim's eyes looked like fire.

"No, she just got in the way." Tim still stared Dally down hard.

"First of all, that little broad is your sister, and if anyone ever stabbed Angela, I wouldn't be just standing around." Tim whipped around and knelled next to me. "Are you awake?"

"Call Two-Bit." I gasped. "Tell him to come alone. With some thread." That's another thing. I know how to sew. I could stitch my self up, no problem. The only thing that scared me was getting the metal out. Tim ran down stairs to use the phone. Curly slinked out of the room, clearly satisfied. I tried to ignore the fact that my breathing was getting heavier. The pain was getting stronger. Dallas got up quietly and started to walk out.

"What's the matter, Dal?" I called softy. "Don't want to watch your sister die?" Dally turned around and rested his hand on the frame. He glared at me, the way that makes your skin crawl. Then he turned around and went down stairs.

"Dusty!" Two-Bit knelt down beside me. "My god! He did this too you?" I nodded my head. I was loosing blood fast, and was getting woozy.

"Let's go. Did you bring some string?" He nodded and held out some red thread. Then he picked me up and took me down stairs.

Really, Two-Bit! I can wal…" The world started spinning, and I saw it go dark. I fought to keep my eyes open, long enough to get to the car and stitch up, at least. That's when I saw the rum on the table. I grabbed it and took a long swig. I felt better, but only a little.

Two –Bit sat me down in the car. I had to remove my shirt to get to the cut. I didn't have to remove my bra, though. The knife was in me where it scoped down. Now, for the hardest part.

"Two-Bit, take the knife out."

"But…"

"Just do it and stop wasting time!" Two-Bit yanked on it, and did a rough job of it. I was screaming for at least a minute. With shaky hands, I started to patch up. With two-Bit zooming along the road, it was kind of hard to get in a good stitch.

"There they are!" I herd voices outside the car, but I didn't see anything. The world was going black again.

"Oh my God…Dusty!" Soda tried to pick me up, but I was too heavy.

"Let me." Darry picked me up easily. He carried me into the house, and sat me down on the couch.

"Beer…" Two-Bit threw me a bottle from the kitchen. Steve caught it and gave it to me. I took a long sip, and told them about everything. I wasn't thinking about it, though. I was thinking about Dally. What made him do the things he did? Would I be able to just stand by and watch if he was stabbed? I knew the answer. The answer made me shiver. No. If Dally was dying, I would be in the middle of the action. What killed me was that he didn't feel the same.


	7. The Motorcycle Boy

**Dally's POV**

My eyes stay on the blood. The blood of my sister. The blood of my blood. No matter how much of a bitch Dusty can be, she's still my sister. Damn socs! None of this would of happened if they would just stay away. I grab my jacket and sling it over my shoulder; and walk outside. Down the road. To the only place I guess she'll be.

**Dusty's POV**

Everybody was acting like nothing had happened. I liked it that way. As far as I was concerned, Dallas could go to hell. In my eyes, he was a bastard. I was sitting on the floor, watching Mickey with Two-Bit. I was zoning in and out. I did a pretty crappy job of sewing myself up, so I just took out the stitches. I was wearing an olive green shirt that belonged to either Ponyboy or Sodapop. I wasn't picky about what shirt I was going to wear (my shirt was covered in blood and was lost forever in Two-Bit's car), so I grabbed the first one on the floor.

"Dusty…"

"Hmm?" I was resting my head on the edge of the couch.

"Someone's coming. You might want to scram." I jolted up. I didn't have to ask who it was. I ran to a random room, and shut the door.

"Dusty? I know you're here." Dally's voice shook the house. The stupid window wasn't opening, and I was on my last nerve.

"Dally; she hit the road a long time ago." I gave up on trying to open the window. Maybe I could hide?

"Sodapop, you are the shittiest liar. Where is she?" I heaved a loud sigh. I was sick of Dally.

"I'm here, Dallas." I said the second time that day. "What are you going to do about it?" I clenched my fist, ready to fight. I knew who would win though if it came to it. I wasn't stupid. Maybe crazy, but not stupid.

"Come back." He stared me down. "I can't save your ass if I don't know where you are." I felt my face screw up in confusion.

"Are you crazy?! No! Why would I follow you to god knows where only to get the shit beat out of me? If you think I'm going with you, you're out of your mind!" I shouldered my way pass him, potentially shoving him out of my way. Dally only laughed.

"What can I say?" He had a crazy grin on his face. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything, Dusty. I expected better." That really got to me. My nails were starting to tear the skin off my palms.

"I'm no coward!" I was standing inches away from his face, our eyes mirroring each other.

"Prove it." Dally shoved me away and went out the door. Before anyone could stop me, I ran after him.

Dally had Buck's car. I jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Man, you are crazy." Dally was shaking his head as he put the keys in. "I'm going to see Ponyboy and Johnny tomorrow." He was staring ahead, and had his thinking face on.

"Is that why you got me?" I was staring ahead too.

"Maybe." I shook my head and smiled. Maybe he came to check if I was alive, maybe he came to take me to my friends. I never know with Dally. But that's why I tolerate him.

It was late in the afternoon, so no parties were in full swing. Dally said he wanted to go to Buck's, but I wanted to check out the Shepard's.

"What the hell do you want to do with the Shepards, anyway? Didn't one try to stab you?"

"I merely want to express my gratitude." I smiled the dangerous smile. "To Tim, I mean. And maybe say a few words to Curly…"

"If you want to rumble with the Shepards, get some people to help you."

"You mean you?" I whipped my head. "How many times must we do this, Dally?" Dallas was gripping the steering wheel.

"Until you get it through your head." I let out a scream of frustration. My last nerve was wearing out pretty fast.

"Whatever. But I will find them." We drove in silence for the rest of the time. When we finally did get to Buck's, the party was starting. A couple of greasy chicks were leaning against the door, trying to pick up Dally. I just rolled my eyes and stepped inside.

Cigarette smoke was hovering in the air, and that stupid redneck music was blaring. The bar was starting to fill up, so I staked my claim.

"Wanna drink?" The guy standing behind me looked familiar. Where had I seen him before? His hair was rusty, I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, they were so misty…wait…

"You!" I shoved him away from my bar stool. "You're that guy from Saturday, right? What was it? The Motorcycle Boy or some crazy thing like that?" He looked amused, and I wanted to slap him. I tried to, but he grabbed my arm and snapped it back. I met it with a kick to the stomach. That was a big mistake because the Motorcycle Boy grabbed my leg and flipped me. A sickening thud rand in my ears when my head met the wood.

"Is there any trouble here?" Dally was standing over me, glaring at the guy.

"No, no trouble at all." I jumped to my feet, and landed a punch on his jaw. Before I knew it, I was being strangled on the ground. I kicked and thrashed, but the Motorcycle Boy wasn't showing any mercy. Finally the heavy weight lifted off of me.

"Are you done?" He was lighting a cigarette, the stupid bastard. I was about to go at him again, but I felt a hand holding me back.

"You're crazy if you fight this guy." Tim Shepard was whispering in my ear. "He might only be fourteen, but that guy has killed some people." Tim held his warning glance, then stepped away.

"Truths." I held out my hand. He just stared at it, with a crazy grin on his face. "What the hell is the matter with you?" It took a whole lot of control to not slap the guy.

"Why do you let me get to you?" He said quietly. I sat in a huff on the bar stool. He slid into the one beside me. "Here." He handed me a beer. I popped it open and took one long sip. "What's your name?"

"Dusty. I told you at our last little meeting."

"Oh yeah, that's right." He took a sip from his shot. "And you're Dallas Winston's sister, right?"

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to make a connection, that's all. You have your brother's eyes, your brother's attitude…"

"Dusty, be upstairs by eleven, okay?" Dally leaned on the bar.

"I'm not a little kid, Dallas. I'll do what I want."

"Upstairs by eleven."

"Whatever." Dally walked over to a blonde on the couch. Disgusting.

"Why do you do what he tells you to do?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"He's my brother. I have to do what he tells me to do."

"No, that's not it." The Motorcycle Boy was leaning in, his eyes staring into mine. "You worship him. You would be broken with out him Am I right?" When I didn't say anything, he let out a short laugh. "You would like my brother, Rusty-James. He's just like you." He leaned in a little bit more, and I couldn't take it. I seized him by the back of his head, and forced my lips against his.

"Upstairs." I whispered. He shook his head, but followed me.

"Going to bed early? Good for you." Dally yanked me away. "You have a long day ahead of you." Dally shoved me upstairs against my will.

"I hate you." I spat at him.

"Yeah, I picked that up a long time ago." Then Dally slammed the door, and locked it from the outside. So I was trapped in a room at seven in the night. I did the only thing I could do. With a loud sigh, I plopped down on the bed, and tried to get some sleep.


	8. My New Rival

"Get up." Dally pushed me off the bed and onto the floor.

"Are you out of your mind?!" I screamed at him. The clock read six, and I was in no mood to be hassled.

"The bus is leaving." Dally walked out the door, but left it open. I wasn't aware I was just in my underwear and tank top until a cold draft blasted me.

"Dally, wait!" Some people were starting to yell at us for being load. I banged my fist against the wall. "Shut up, you ass! Dally; I'm coming, let me get dressed!" Dally turned his head slightly and nodded.

I got dressed pretty quick. Then I ran out the door, past Dally, and hopped into Buck's car. Dally casually walked over and got into the passenger side.

"So, did you have a nice chat with carrot? It didn't look like got a lot of words in.' It took me a minute to figure out what Dallas was talking about. But then I remembered kissing the Motorcycle Boy, and trying to lead him upstairs. I blushed and ducked my head.

"None of your business, smarty."

"Did you know he killed a guy? Hmm? Did you know he takes one girl then throws her out the next night? Hmm?" I whipped around, my face red from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh please, Dally. You none of that's true. And since when do you care?" Dallas gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. When he didn't answer, I continued on.

"It's because you want one more thing to control in my life. So typical." I gave a little huff and turned my head back to the window. For the rest of the ride we drove in silence.

"This is it." Dallas stopped the car at a rough halt. Before Dally could get out, I had hopped over the door and up the hill. I gave a certain whistle I knew the two boys would recognize, then busted into the church.

"Okay greasers! UP!" I roughly grabbed Ponyboy and Johnny by the shirt collar.

"Johnny!" Ponyboy sealed.

"Oh, come on, Pony." I let go of his shirt collar. "You really didn't expect anyone to find you, did you?" I realized that his hair wasn't rusty brown and greasy. I collapsed on him in laughter. "B-Blonde? And, oh God! It's cut!" I was going into hysterics and sliding onto the floor.

"Don't rub it in." Ponyboy mumbled. I quickly whipped my eyes and looked at Johnny. He had cut his hair too, but it was still as dark as midnight.

"Johnny, how's it goin' man?"

"Hey Blondie, wake up." Dally smacked Pony's yellow head, and turned to the front of the church. The boys where asking a million questions a minute, so I just sat next to Ponyboy on the bench, listening to them jabber. Dally decided that he wanted to get something to eat, and I could tell the boys wanted to. They had a hungry look in their eyes as they hopped into the car. And to be honest, my stomach was growling too.

We made it to the dairy queen with out killing ourselves. Dallas was driving like a maniac, so their were several close encounters. After we ordered our food, Dally started talking about the socs.

"That soc you killed had plenty of friends. It's all over town, soc against grease." My mind wondered to the day I was jumped, and I gingerly touched my cheek where Dally had slapped me.

"Did they do that to you, Dusty?" Ponyboy had scooted up and was inches away from my bruise. I wanted to slap him for asking the question.

"Well, not exactly…" My eyes wondered to Dally, who was staring at me head on, challenging me. "No." I met Dallas' gaze and held it, hopping that the guys would get the picture. Ponyboy was still eying me, but roughly sat down in his seat.

"Oh. I didn't mean… I didn't know…" I broke my gaze with Dally to look at Ponyboy.

"How's your sandwich?" My voice came out shaky, and I almost covered my mouth. My voice never got shaky.

"We got a spy." Dally directed the attention back to himself. It was a relief. "That Cherry girl."

"Cherry Valance." Ponyboy perked up.

"When did you talk to her?" I looked at Dallas in confusion. He ignored my question and went on to talk about the encounter. Then Johnny spoke up.

"We're turning ourselves in." Johnny said as matter of factly. I choked on my Pepsi and almost screamed at him, but Dally beat me to it.

"What?" Dally leaned forward to listen to Johnny in a threatening way.

"We're turning ourselves in. You just said we'll be left off easily. And it's not fair for Darry and Soda to worry about Ponyboy all the time. And I didn't suppose my folks said anything about me…"

"The boys are worried about you. Did you know that Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you?"

"Dally, did my parents ask about me?" Johnny's voice was quiet, it had a right to be. Dally was mad, and he held Johnny's stare with a glare.

"No, they didn't. Blast it, Johnny! Why do they matter anyway? Do you thing my old man gives a hang if I'm dead in a car wreck or drunk in the gutter, and that don't bother me none. It bothers Dusty, but shoot, it doesn't bother me." Dally jerked an accusing thumb at me. I kicked the back of his seat hard and slapped his hand out of my face.

"What do you know, Dallas?" I said quietly. "You don't know anything." Johnny was hurt, I could tell. I shared the same pain with him. My father didn't care. He didn't even know I existed. Dallas didn't care. He only wanted to control my life because his was so banged up. No body loved me. Sure, a lot of people really liked me; Ponyboy and the gang did, but not love.

But I loved. I loved my old man for trying to get out of bed in the morning to pay the bills. I loved the gang, for always having my back. And then there was Dally. Did I love him? My chest always felt warm when I saw him sleep. Sometimes I got a strong urge to reach out a touch his muscle bound arms. I didn't know what that was , but it was something.

Johnny and Dally where having a heated discussion over turning Johnny and Ponyboy in. I wasn't paying much attention, just staring out the window. That was until Dally said something that chilled my bones.

"Johnny, I ain't mad at you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Dally had never said that to me. Hell, he wanted me to hurt. The bruise on my face was evidence. "You don't know what a few months of jail can do to you. Oh blast it, Johnny." As Dally pushed his hair out of his eyes I felt something stab my heart. I was sitting bolt up right, but slumped over to the right. It felt like my whole body was crumpling, so I didn't notice that my shoulder was crushing against Ponyboy's. That was until he shifted.

Pony was staring at me with his grey-green eyes. I hopped my teary blue ones didn't give away my emotions. It looked like Pony would say something, but he only place his hand softly on my knee, as if he understood.

"You get hardened in jail. I don't want that to happen to you. Like it happened to me…" I no longer felt grief. I only felt pure hatred. I hated Dally for caring about Johnny, while I was alone half the time. But most of all, I hated Johnny.

I looked at my rival with piercing eyes. I wished that the cold ice in them would freeze Johnny, so that he would shatter into nothing.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Dusty had tears in her eyes, I was sure of it. I think it happened when Dally started pleading with Johnny to change his mind about going back. It was her weight that brought me to turn my head, and her eyes weren't ice, but pools. As she looked longingly at Dally, it hit me.

I let my hand rest on her knee, to give her reassurance. Her watery eyes looked into mine, but then Dally started up again. That was when Dusty's eyes went back to ice. And not the regular way, but they seemed so much colder. I had never seen Winston eyes get that intense, not even from Dally. I knew that the coldness from those freezing blue eyes was hate. What made me shudder was that they were focused on one thing. Johnny, her friend since childhood, was being pierced by her own sharp, ice eyes.

**Dusty's POV**

"Oh glory! The church is on fire!" Dally's harsh whisper tore me away from my hateful thoughts.

"Let's see what the deal is." Ponyboy hopped out.

"What for? Get back in here before I beat your head in." Ponyboy was already up the hill. Spitting out a few cusses, Dally swerved to find a place to park.

"I hate you." I blurted out. I didn't mean to say it. Dally waved his hand absently.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know." Johnny turned around and gawked at me.

"Come on, Dusty. You know you don't mean that."

"Shut up, Johnny Cade! I meant every word of what I said, and it's none of your damn business!" Dally whipped around and smacked me on my already bruised cheek.

"You shut your mouth! Don't take your bitchy attitude out on Johnny! Man, sometimes I wonder how I'm related to you." I was holding my cheek and glaring at Dally at the same time, with pure hate flowing through me.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like to get rid of me so you'd have your precious Johnny. Well it's not that easy, you bastard." I jumped out of the car and ran. I didn't know where I would go. Just anywhere away from the pain and unwanted love.


	9. Like Brother, Like Sister

It turned out that my feet took me to the place where Ponyboy had ran off to. HE was standing there, looking at the flames. He exchanged some quick words with Johnny, and then started pulling on the planks. Dally ran up beside me, and was looking at the scene with wide eyes.

"Are they stupid or something? They probably gonna get killed, those ba…"

"Oh put a sock in it, Dal. No one wants to hear your stupid mouth." I purposely knocked into him as I cautiously followed the trail of Pony and Johnny. They had removed a few planks, and I could hear there muffled voices inside the church. I didn't notice that Dally had followed me until he growled in my ear.

"You should have more respect, Dusty." I let out a cold hearted laugh.

"Why would I show respect for a person that doesn't give a crap about me?" I was still staring into the flaming blackness, which was until Ponyboy threw a kid out. "Besides, you don't deserve it. Period. Nobody should respect a guy like you."

"Johnny respects me." I whipped around, and stared into my own glassy eyes. As we mirrored each other, we grabbed each others arms, trying to flip the other one over.

"I… hate … Johnny Cade." I gave a sharp shove, and Dally whipped me to the other side, but I didn't let go.

"Why? Because you're jealous? That's really shallow, Dusty. I expected more from such a saint." He spat on me, and the barrier that kept the tears from slowing broke. I let go of him with a shove, and took three steps back.

"You break my heart." Dally's eyes got really big, like glaciers. "But then again, I have no heart for you to brake."

I changed that day. I became the thing that I hated but loved. I had become a mirror of my brother. Cold, bitter, not wanting to care for anyone. But there is always a person that makes that commitment impossible, and you tear up your life just for them, until you're dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Try to guess who Dusty's only love is (hint: It is not Dally)**


	10. Ponyboy's Leap of Courage

I broke my gaze with Dally to pull the last kid out. I herd mumbles and shouts inside, and saw how dangerously close the fire was burning.

"Pony' get out!" Pony stumbled out of the church with flames on his jacket. Dal was quick to knock it out., but he hit a little too hard.

"Jesus Christ!" Dal examined Pony, trying to see if he was alive.

"Get Johnny!" I pushed Dally out of the way and shoke Ponyboy. "Come on, Pony. Ponyboy, get up." I continued to shake him. "Get up, Ponyboy. Please, please, please!" The paramedics came to take Ponyboy away. It wasn't until I looked behind me that I saw Johnny, completely raw, being loaded into the other ambulance. Dally was with him, and arguing with a lady about not being hurt. I climbed into Ponyboy's ambulance, and sat across from this really fat guy. We were silent for most of the ride, until Ponyboy made a choking noise.

"Johnny, Dallas…" I instantly leaned forward and stroked back his blonde hair covered in soot.

"They're in the other ambulance. Boy, you are the bravest kids I've ever seen." Pony shoke his head.

"We're not heroes. We're greasers."

"You're what?"

"Greasers. Take us to town, you'll find out soon enough." I leaned forward, and grabbed Ponyboy's arm. I don't know what made me do it, it was just like a reaction to knowing he was wanted for murder. "Dusty?" Ponyboy turned to face me. I was embarrassed, so I pulled hand away.

"Yeah. I'm here." Ponyboy grabbed my arm, which made me freak out, to be honest.

"Thanks." I glared down at him, but inside I was smiling and laughing.

"For what?" Even though Pony's face was covered in ashes, I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Just for being here." I turned my head and looked down, because my face was becoming very warm. Then the most shocking thing happened.

Pony boy's hand slid up to my face, and wrapped itself in my hair. Then he leaned up, and crushed his lips against mine. I felt my eyes go wide, my stomach was doing a million flip flops a minute.

"You shouldn't sit up." The paramedic said. Ponyboy crashed down on the stretcher, his face definitely red. I turned to give the lady a menacing glare, and then turned back to Pony. Smiling, I did the boldest thing I have ever done. I leaned down, and kissed him.

He really didn't have time to say anything, because we got to the hospital pretty quick. They said he was fine, and told him to stay in the waiting room. That's when he opened his mouth.

"Dusty, I…" I glanced at him, waited while he looked down, trying to find something to say.

"Ponyboy, what you did in the ambulance, I'm glad you did it." Pony looked up, shocked. I let out a little laugh and inched closer to him. "You seem surprised. Is it really that shocking that a Winston can lo…" I almost said it, but I didn't. "…can have emotions besides hate?" That was better. Pony just shook his head and smiled at me with dancing eyes. But his mossy eyes looked dead when Johnny went by on a stretcher. Dal was soon to follow.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'm going to kill you." Dally pointed at Ponyboy. Then he locked his cold eyes with mine. "I'll deal with you later." Ponyboy crashed his head against the wall and pulled out a light. My nerves gave a jolt and I was franticly searching for a cigarette too.

The fat guy from the ambulance was giving us a lecture about smoking. I wasn't paying attention. When he finally shut up, Pony leaned back. Cautiously, I leaned my head against his shoulders. Ponyboy went stiff, but then relaxed. After a minute or so, he went stiff again, and jumped up, leaving my head crashing on the plastic chair.

While rubbing my head, I looked around for Pony, thinking I was going to make him a dead man. My eyes feel on Soda. He was hugging Ponyboy, and Darry was standing a few feet away, tears streaming down his face. It made me incredibly jealous. Why couldn't Dallas be like that? Why couldn't he just love me?

"Dusty, good to see you." Soda plopped down next to me. Darry sat down next to Sodapop, and Ponyboy sat on my other side. Tons of reporters asked The Curtis' questions, until nobody could process the questions. I could tell Soda and Darry were tired, and so was Pony. I was exhausted, getting up at six and it being eleven.

"Do you need a ride?" Dally offered his hand. I graciously took it, and he pulled me up. "Where to?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Buck's." I said. Darry shook his head in disapproval.

"No way that's happening. You're staying with us." Before I could protest, Darry grabbed me by the arm and lead me to a pick up truck. Soda and Darry loaded in the front, while me and Ponyboy sat in the back. It wasn't to long before him and I became a pile of snoring limbs.


	11. My Greatest Fear

I could hear someone walking into the living room the next morning, but I didn't know who it was. I opened my eyes to see a blonde head disappear into the kitchen. I smiled and tip toed after Pony boy.

"Hey, hero." I wrapped my arms around Pony and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He instantly went stiff and jerked away. "What the…" I didn't have time to finish my thought, because Two-Bit and Steve came barreling through the door. The attacked Pony, while I continued to glare at Ponyboy, trying to figure out what his problem was.

"Dusty, you knew where he was all along, didn't you?" Steve turned to face me, his fingers hooked into the belt loops of his jeans. I continued to glare at Ponyboy, who had his head down. Anger was building inside of me, and I had to get out.

"Yeah. I did." I spun on my heel and walked toward the door.

"What was that all about?" I herd Two-Bit whisper.

"I think I know." Pony's low voice rang in my ears, and I knew I was going to burst. The sound of his soft foot steps behind me didn't help either. "Dusty! Wait." I broke into a run, even though I knew Pony was faster than me. Ponyboy had me on the ground in a second.

"Get off me." I easily shoved his body away. I started running again, and this time I didn't hear foot steps following me. What I herd was the low growl of a motorcycle

"Need a ride?" I twisted my head to see a guy with dark shades and rusty red hair. The Motorcycle Boy came to a complete halt and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uhh…" I was tired, weary, and on the brink of breaking down. "I don't know." I collapsed on the grass. "I just don't know." Much to my surprise, he sat down right next to me.

"I saw you running. Running from that kid." I shook my head and jumped up.

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it." I gave him a cold glare that would send anybody running with their tails in between their legs. The Motorcycle Boy broke into hysterics. I wasn't mad, I was furious.

"If looks could kill, you would be the best murderess in the world." The Motorcycle Boy leaped up beside me and gently took my arm. "Come on, you don't need to walk to where you're going." I let out a sigh of defeat and straddled the back of his bike.

"The hospital." I didn't want to go there, but something deep down inside of me told me I had to.

The Motorcycle Boy had dropped me off at the entrance, smiling. I turned to him, annoyed. "Why do you always have that crazy grin on your face?" I demanded. HE still smiled.

"Why do you always have that cold look in your eyes?" I dug the toes of my shoe into the concrete, trying to release the tension this guy was causing to build in me. "I don't suppose you'll want a drink tonight?" I kicked the sidewalk again.

"When hell freezes over." The Motorcycle Boy laughed and drove off, with that crazy grin still on his face.

I ran through the hospital until I found Johnny, ignoring the warnings of nurses. I didn't pause outside his door, because I knew that if I did, I would chicken out. "Johnny!" I stood frigid in the door frame as Johnny opened one eye at me.

"Dusty?" I swallowed hard and sat in the chair next to Johnny's bed.

"Look Johnny, I'm sorry. About what I said yesterday, I mean. I was just… just…"

"It's all right, Dusty." Johnny's raw hand came to rest on mine. I felt a warm tear roll down my cheeks, and I quickly whipped it away. "So how's Ponyboy?" I knife stabbed my heart. I knew at that moment that I didn't like Ponyboy at all.

"He's…okay." Yeah, I didn't like Pony. I loved him. I hated to love him. More tears where starting to pour down my face, and they where falling too fast for me to wipe them away.

"Come on, Dusty, what's wrong?" I shook my head and tried to fight the tears.

"It…j-just hurts s-s-so much!" I was getting his sheets soaking wet. When I finally got myself under control, I looked up at Johnny, who looked scared out of his skin. "Sorry. I'm okay now." Johnny's expression went from scared to confuse in a matter of seconds.

"Are you sure?" Johnny's eyes where round and understanding, and I couldn't imagine why I hated him before.

"I don't know." I herd a voice that made me freeze. I looked at Johnny with glacier eyes, and then outside. Ponyboy and Two-Bit where arguing with some nurses, and I thought I was going to pass out. "Sorry, Johnny. But I gotta go." I slipped out before he could protest. I hopped that the other guys didn't see me.

I kept on running through the corridors, until I herd a mean, familiar voice.

"No way are you putting a tube in me, pal." I turned sharply to see a doctor walk out of a room. I didn't have to ask who was in it. I slammed the door behind me and stared at my brother with red, puffy eyes.

"What the hell happened with you? You look like Sylvia after she goes on a sobbing spree." I walked up to him and slammed my hand into his head.

"Shut up! What's the matter with you, any way? Don't you feel any compassion?" Dally was staring at me wild eyed and confused.

"Do I want to know why you're acting like a bitch?" I sat down in the chair and continued to glare at Dal.

"No."

"Is it something I'll find out about?"

"Probably. Why do you care, any way?" Dally threw his hands up in the air.

"Why do you always ask that? I'm your brother, stupid. I have to care. But most of the time you wont let me."

"You don't want to care so why should I waste your time?" Dally flashed me an evil grin.

"You're personal life gives me great entertainment." I had to laugh at this, because my life was like one of those sappy, depressing movies. "You got a light?"

"Get your own cigarettes. I mumbled. I took out two lights, but was cut of.

"No smoking." A nurse with curly red hair crossed her hands over he chest and glared at us.

"Come on, lady. Give us a break." The nurse shook he head and walked outside. With my cigarettes.

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"Ask Two-Bit to swipe you a pack." Dally motioned toward the door, where Two-Bit and Ponyboy stood. I felt my mouth drop, and Pony looked surprised too.

"Hey, Dal. How are you doing?" Two-Bit went over to shake Dallas' hand. My eyes where still locked on Ponyboy's, like we where in a trance.

"Hey, kid. Are you coming in or staring at Dusty all day?" The trance was broken, and Pony scurried inside.

"I gotta go." I announced. Dally had a look of confusion on his face.

"You just got here."

"Dal, I really got to go." My eyes wondered over to Ponyboy. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, I couldn't. I ran out of the hospital room, away from my greatest fear of love.


	12. The Blessing

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've put a lot of thought into the last part of the story, so enjoy!**

I leaned over to catch my breath after running to the exit. When I stood up, I walked out the door. It's funny that once I find love that I run for it, but then it's not. I felt rejected from Ponyboy's reaction when I kissed him on the cheek. He had jerked away, leaving me standing alone. I told myself I didn't care, that he could be that way. But I was lying.

Not only did I feel rejected, I felt stupid. I had offered myself to him, and he met it with a cold jerk. Embarrassment washed over me as I remembered the look on Ponyboy's face.

"Hey, Dusty!" I recognized the ruff voice immediately. My hand reached into my back pocket, for my switchblade.

"Calm down, there. I'm not going to hurt you." Tim grabbed my hand from my pocket and lead me over to his car.

"What the hell are you doing, Shepard?" Tim kept looking ahead.

"We need a Winston tonight. Dally's in the hospital, so you're the only one. Plus, we need all the men we can get." I took my hand back and stood my ground. The thought of being in a rumble sent shivers of excitement down my spine, but I wasn't going to just give in to Tim's orders.

"Dally will get out. He always finds a way."

"Don't tell me your afraid to fight. I know you want to, Dusty. Remember that one night when Dal was in the cooler and I took you home? You said you would give anything to be like Dally. Now here is your chance." I felt my job drop. I remembered the night perfectly, but I didn't expect Tim to. "Look, I'm sorry about the movie thing. We need a Winston, Dusty. You're the only one left." I raised my eyebrows at this, because nobody had said they needed me before.

"Dusty…" A firm hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see the hand's owner. "Dusty can we talk?" I pushed the hand away and took a step back.

"Your actions did all the talking, Ponyboy. I get it.." I turned my head to Tim. "I'll be there tonight. Count on it." Two-Bit was standing behind me, and I knew his eyebrow was raised.

"The rumble? You're going to be in the rumble?" I whipped around.

"No, the petting zoo. Of course the rumble!" I stomped away from the three of them and back into the hospital. I knew who I had to see before I continued my life.

"Dal?" I stuck my head into the door of a room. Dally was laying in his bed, fingering Two-Bit's black switchblade. I sat down in the chair. "Shepard wants me to fight tonight." Dally turned to face me.

"And you want my permission? That's a first."

"No, not your permission. Just your okay." I confessed my need for Dally's blessing while staring down at my shoes.

"I think it's about time you stop fighting off horny guys and jealous bitches and get into a real fight." I looked up and smiled at Dal. But his face was stone hard. "Speaking of guys…what the hell is going on with you and Curtis?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing."

"Well, it better be something. Don't think I didn't see you two eyeballing each other before."

"You really don't want to know, Dally. I don't think you're ready to discuss my love life." I stood up to leave, but I crashing force grabbed me from behind. Dallas Threw me on the bed and pinned me down.

"Is it love life? Or is it sex life?" I struggled, but Dal wouldn't budge.

"Please. Do you really think that Ponyboy…" I gasped desperately for air. Dally lifted a little weight.

"Your right. But there is something going on. I'm not blind, Dusty. And if you don't tell me…" Dally forced the weight back on.

I glared up at him and went limp, as if in surrender. Half of Dallas' weight immediately lifted, and I took the chance to shove him off of me.

"Dusty, don't…" I slugged him right in the jaw. On instinct, Dally swung a hit my square on the side of my head. Everything was dizzy, and I grabbed my head and lit out a slight moan.

"Come on, Dusty. Does it really hurt that bad?' I leaned my head against the wall and bit my lip. Dallas came over and crouched on the ground. "Suck it up, Dusty." I threw my head forward and let out a loud moan.

"Okay, you bastard. I'll tell you about Ponyboy." Through gasping breaths I told him the whole story. Dallas looked like he was thinking the entire time.

"You need something to help that stop bleeding." Dally tossed me a towel from the bathroom. I took it, and pressed on the cut. "Now get out of here. You need to rest up for the rumble." Dallas pulled me up and threw me out the door. "See you there, Dusty."


	13. I'll Wait for You

**I agree with most of you about chapter 12. It was really out of character for Dally to cut her with thinking it through. I've changed it. So read it before deciding to hate my story! **

I didn't hesitate to leave the hospital this time. I don't know how people could stay cooped up in place like it, it was creepy. I thought about what I would do from now until the rumble. I thought about Buck's, but dropping in on him all the time was getting boring. I thought about prowling for the Motorcycle Boy, but I didn't want to look like a desperate whore. My fee where doing all the walking, so I didn't notice I was taking the path to the Curtis' house.

That's where I was. Standing in front of the little house, wondering if I should enter or not. Then the headache came screaming into my head, and I decided it couldn't hurt to drop in for a beer or two.

"Anybody home?" I opened the door into the living room. Soda looked up sleepily from the couch, and Two-Bit came into the den, beer in hand. I walked over to Two-Bit and jerked the beer away from him.

"Hey! Get your own!" Two-Bit dived for the bottle, but I lifted it up above my head and then to my mouth, draining the rest of it.

"Darry's gonna kill you for drinking alcohol. Two-Bit glared up at me from the floor. I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge to get another beer.

"Hey Pony! Guess who's here?" I had the bottle at my lips when I herd Soda shout. Part of me wanted to turn and hurl the glass at Sodapop, but I knew I could never hurt him. I herd soft footsteps entering the kitchen, and I quickly tipped my head back and chugged the beer down.

"I was hoping that we could talk when you weren't drunk." Ponyboy was standing in the doorway, and I sat the beer bottle on the table.

"Shoot, I'm not drunk. I only had about one bottle of beer. You need at least three to get me going." I casually walked past him, but he grabbed my sleeve.

"Dusty, please. Can't we just go in my room? I don't want you to be mad at me forever." I turned and tilted my head slightly to look at Ponyboy.

"I don't think there needs to be any talking done, Ponyboy. I understood you before loud and clear. I herd a loud thud in the other room.

"What? This is way better than that sappy shit they show on T.V." Two-Bit was sprawled out on the floor with a tipped over chair. I grabbed Pony's arm and lead him into his and Soda's room. I slammed the door and sat right down in the middle of the floor.

"Talk, explain. Do what you have to do." I crossed my hands over my chest and glared up. Ponyboy let out a long sigh and sat only a few inches away from me.

"I like you Dusty. I really like you. The problem is, I don't know what like is. I'm afraid that it's not real." I was surprised by this, because he was the dreamer. I wouldn't expect him to know the difference.

"Ponyboy…" My voice was high pitched and slightly whiny, and I threw my hand over my mouth. "Pony…" I attempted to talk right again, but it came out sounding just plain heart broken. I wasn't heart broken, at least not yet. I rose to my knees and took Pony's face into my hands. "You really aren't ready, are you?" Pony shook his head from side to side. I let my hands drop and fell back onto my butt. Ponyboy was looking down, like he always did when he was thinking.

"Wait for me?" He was still looking down, so I wasn't sure if I herd right.

"Will you wait for me? Until I'm ready." Pony raised his eyes to me, and I gave my head a sharp nod.

"Yes." I couldn't believe it. I, Dusty Winston, was falling in love. Winston's don't love. That's what I told myself for a long time. But look at Dally. He had love in his life. He loved Johnny as if he were his brother.

Ponyboy got up quietly, and when he leaned forward, he lightly kissed my forehead. Then he got up and walked out. I lightly touched the place where Pony had kissed me.

I've seen love eat people alive. I've seen it destroy people of every kind. Was that going to happen to me? No. I wouldn't allow it to control me. But I didn't know love controls. I didn't know that no matter how much you want out, you couldn't escape.

I didn't know that waiting for someone to love would be so painful.


	14. Time to Rumble

The excitement in the room was pulsing through every person. Soda and Steve where playing the fastest game of poker they've played in months. Two-Bit was talking a mile a minute to Darry about a new girl he met, and Ponyboy was in the bathroom. As for me, I was sitting on the couch, arms crossed over my chest, taking it all in.

"Dusty, what are you going to do while we're at the rumble?" Steve flipped around to look at me. I gave him a wicked grin.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably get into a fight." Two-Bit glanced over at me, and had the same smile on his face.

"Okay, then. But be careful, you hear?" I rolled my eyes at Darry and leaned back a little on the cushion.

"Soda, when did you start shaving?" Ponyboy called through the bathroom.

"When I was 15."

"When did Darry?"

"When he was 13. Why? Are you thinking about growing a beard for the rumble?" I gave a little snicker and glanced at Soda.

"Oh, you're funny. They should send you to the Reader's Digest. I hear they pay good money for stuff like that. Pony stepped out of the bathroom, his blonde hair slicked back. "Why do you like fights?"

"'Cause it's a contest. Like a drag race or somethin'."

"Why do you like fights Steve?" I zoned out, and started to think about the rumble. I let my imagination run wild, thinking of crazed, drunk guys going wild. I jumped up at the thought, and All of the boys got up too, and where hurling out the door, doing various acrobatic tricks Darry had taught us. Just for the hell of it, I did a no handed cartwheel on the concrete.

"See you later, Dusty!" Two-Bit called over his shoulder, with the same crazy smile. The boys went right, so I took a left. But instead of going all the way down, I took a sharp right. Pretty soon I could hear the boys on the other street over.

They made it to the lot before I did, so they didn't see me running down the hill. I almost slammed into Steve, but caught myself. Tim gave a small jerk in my direction. "Nice to see that you could make it, Winston." I felt my face go red. Everybody called me Dusty. My brother was Winston, not me.

"Dusty! What are you doing here?" Steve knocked into me as he whipped around.

"Me? Why, I'm going to be your little cheerleader. Now get out of my way." I tried to side step but Darry caught my arm.

"Sorry, Dusty. But you can't be with us. It's too dangerous." I let out a snort.

"I'm not with you. I'm with them." I jerked my finger to the Shepard gang. "And hell, I am danger. So there's no need to worry about that." I took a giant step so that I was next to Tim.

"All right. But if anything happens to you, it'll be you and Shepard to get your heads busted by Dal."

"Like he would even give a shit."

"Guys!" Soda stepped between me and Darry. "We're fighting the socs, not each other. Remember?" I still held a death glare with Darry, but backed away into the Shepard's.

The roar of mustangs and caviars broke the silence between everybody. We all turned to face our enemies. I slowly weaved through the crowd, until I was standing next to Ponyboy. Darry and a big soc started talking.

"I thought you where fighting with the Shepards?" I smiled at him.

"And leave you to fend for yourself? Never." Pony scowled.

"I don't need…" He didn't finish, because a clean hand came in contact with his face.

"Nobody starts a rumble without me!" Dally jumped onto a car and leaped on top of the soc.

"Dally!" I couldn't control my enthusiasm. Dallas looked up and his arms apart in question.

"Who did you think it was? The Easter bunny?" I landed a punch on a soc that got really close. I turned to see that Ponyboy had his hands full too. It was a bad idea to turn my head, because somebody took it as an opportunity to land some punches.

"Christ! It's a chick!" The soc sitting on top of me stopped pounding. I leaned up and hit him hard on the nose.

"You better believe it." I growled.

"I thought you were in the hospital." Ponyboy yelled over to Dallas.

"I was." I could tell wasn't getting along with his left arm. Ponyboy was struggling with every person that got to him. So I was stuck with an underweight and a handicap to fight with. Perfect. I blocked a blow aiming for Pony's back, but lost my footing from leaning over.

"Stupid bitch. Don't you know not to play with the big boys?" I glared at him and leapt to my feet. I pounded him until he sank to the ground.

"Who's the bitch now?" I hissed over the body.

"You are!" I felt strong hands grab my neck and squeeze. I gasped for air, but nothing came into my lungs. Ponyboy was getting slugged, and Dally was still fighting the same guy, and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. But then I saw a patch of black hair a few feet away.

"Shepard!" Tim looked over to see me struggling. He ran over and gave the soc a single hard punch, sending him down. I gasped for air, and held my throat, knowing that there was going to be a bruise by tomorrow.

"For Christ sakes, kid! Get up!" Tim yanked me to my feet and I stumbled into a soc. As soon as I came in contact with the madras, I snapped from my dizziness. I gave him a punch and tossed him to Tim.

"Finish him." Ponyboy and Dally where rolling around with a soc. And being the gallant sister/friend, I threw myself into the chaos. I threw random punches, just wanting to hurt something. That's when I herd the thud. Ponyboy was laying on the ground, blood running down his face. Every thing seemed to happen in slow motion; Pony's eyes fluttering, Dally yelling at me to stop staring and to start hitting. The world sped up as a sharp pain stung my chest. I let out a yelp and looked up at my attacker. Then I looked down at the place where it hurt.

The gash where Curly had stabbed me was gushing with blood. I took in a sharp breath as the blood trickled down into the grass. The soc kicked me on the side, then turned to run away.

"They're running! Look at the bastards run!" A voice was yelling, and I hoped it belonged to a greaser. I looked up and saw Two-Bit with that stupid grin on his face, even though he was cut all over. Steve was groaning somewhere, and I could hear Tim cuss a mile a minute because of his nose. Dally was standing behind Ponyboy, and jerked him up.

"Come on! We're going to see Johnny." I made an effort to get up, but only stumbled. Dally sighed impatiently and pulled me up, too. When my chest bounced, I let out a small whimper. "You can take it." Dally said absently. Ponyboy stumbled, and Dallas had to push us both along. "Hurry! He was getin' worse when I left. He wanted to see you."

Running hurt like hell, but I was determined to keep up with Ponyboy and Dally. I was roughly shoved into the back seat, and held on tight as we drove into the night. I didn't know what was going to happen, but some how, in some weird way, I got the feeling that the rest of the night wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows.


	15. It's the End of the World as We Know it

My cut was starting to slow down bleeding, but a dark red still drizzled out of my shirt.

"Hey Dal, Do you know if Buck keeps any extra shirts in here?" I leaned forward, and Dallas swiped my black hair out of his face impatiently.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He growled. I sat back in the seat and removed my shirt to examine my wound.

"Shit." It was pretty big. The pain was dull and thudding, which is the worst kind of pain because it's so annoying. I looked around on the floor for something clean to wear. I spotted a checkered shirt at Pony's feet. With out thinking twice, I leaned forward to grab it.

"For Christ sake, Dusty! Put something on." I flipped to glare at him.

"Oh, like you've never seen a bra in your life, Dallas Winston." Dally mumbled something that I couldn't hear, and I leaned over Ponyboy to get the shirt. His body stiffened immediately. "Sorry." I mumbled as my bare skin touched his. I felt a jolt and didn't want to move from where I was. But I forced my self into the back seat.

A cop stopped us on the way. Dally made something up about Pony needing to get to the hospital, and the guy offered an escort.

"Sucker." We both hissed at the same time. Dallas looked back in the mirror with a glare. I shrugged and continued to look at Ponyboy. Even if he was banged up, he was gorgeous. Thanks to the police escort, we made it the hospital in record time. We ran down the hall franticly, trying to reach Johnny before… oh God, I didn't want to think about what was happening.

"We got to see him." Dally flicked out the switchblade. I reached for mine and had next to Dallas' in a second.

"You can see him, because you are his friends, not because of that knife." I didn't hesitate to flick up my blade and run down the hall. For the second time that night, everything was slow. IT seemed like I would never reach the room.

"Johnny!" I cried. I ran to his bedside and grabbed his head. Johnny looked over weakly with confusion on his face.

"Dusty…"

"Don't talk, man. Just hold on." His grip got stronger, and I felt hope shiver. Maybe he would live.

"Johnnycake, Johnny." Dallas came painting through the door. I looked up at him, not trying to hide the pain behind my ice eyes.

"We won. We chased those socs right out of our territory."

"Useless…fighting ain't good."

"They're still writing about you in the paper man. For being a hero." Dally had walked to the other side of the bed, and was gripping Johnny's arm. "Yeah, their calling you a hero on the horizon of greasers." To my horror, Johnny's grip went loose.

"No. No, hold on Johnny." I whispered furiously. "You can make it. Just hold on. Damn it! Hold on!" I felt a single tear rush down my cheek.

"Ponyboy." Ponyboy leaned forward as Johnny's grip was almost gone. "Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold." His grip went dead completely.

"No, Johnnycake come back. I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you." Tears where falling freely.

**Ponyboy's POV**

The two sets of ice eyes were becoming nothing but liquid. Dusty had her head bowed and was shaking and crying freely. Dallas was leaning over, and for the first time had a tear in his eye. It looked like an awkward heart, with both of their heads bowed and Johnny in the middle. That is what it was, though. Dusty shared her heart with Dallas; but Dallas only shared his heart with Johnny. It accured to me why Dusty was cold. She tried to love, but nobody loved her back. Including me.

**Dusty's POV**

"Never did keep his hair back… that's what you get for trying to help people, you little punk. That's what you get…" He stood frigidly and slammed against the wall. I looked up to his face, which was streaming with tears too.

"Damit, Johnny…. Oh damn it, Johnny don't die." I felt rip open. Or was it my cut? I didn't know. All I knew was that Dally was running. Dally was running away from the world. But you can't run forever. I looked back down at Johnny one last time, and kissed his forehead

"I'll miss you, man." I stood and ran out the door. "Dally! Dallas, wait!" I grabbed him by his arm on the street. He yanked it back and kept stalking forward. "Dallas, man. Don't do what ever you're thinking about doing."

"What's the point?" He said Dully. I continued to jog next to him. "What's the point in even living? There's nothing to live for anymore." I came to a dead halt, but Dallas kept on walking.

"What am I to you, Dallas?!" I shouted after him. "Am I nothing to you?!" Dally turned, his eyes tired.

"Johnny was everything." I took a step closer to him.

"So that's it? You never really cared about me." I was hysterical now, and was taking more steps closer to him.

"No. I never cared." He flipped around and walked the street. I was standing there, looking around me. How could the world be so quiet and casual, while mine was crumpling g down on top of me?


	16. Have you Heard of Him?

I decided to follow Dally at a distance. I guess that I still wanted him to love me, and that I should help him, in some way. He franticly staggered into a drug store. I pressed myself against the shadows of the ally. I didn't dare go in. Dally wasn't in a bad mood. He was furious. And if he did do anything crazy, I wasn't exactly itchin' to share the blame. A moment later Dallas came out, a wad of cash sticking out of his pockets. I ran up beside him.

We didn't say anything. We didn't do anything. We just ran. We ran until Dally made a sharp turn to a pay phone. I leaned against the wall and painted franticly, trying to get breath. When Dallas got off the phone, he shoved me onto the ground.

"You don't move from that spot, you hear?" He glared down at me, and I shook my head from side to side. "For Christ sake, Dusty. Just stay here. You dig?" I shook my head again, and stood up. Dally grabbed my shoulders and forced me down on the concrete. "Sorry, kid. But I can't have a tag along this time around." I looked up at him with furious eyes.

"You would let Johnny come, wouldn't you? Because we all know you love Johnny, but can't stand your own sister!" I was screaming and going hysterical again. Dally only shrugged.

"Sorry, Dusty. Sorry I'm not what you think I should be. But you got to accept that about people. You can't change them." Dally turned the ally corner, with me still sitting in the cold gravel. I didn't give much thought to what Dal said, but now I whished I had taken his advice.

**Dallas' POV**

I blocked everything out of my mind. Or tried to. Dusty was tough. She would survive. The rest of the gang was tough too, they would be okay. Shot, the whole world would get along just fine without Dallas Winston. It was just goanna have to.

**Dusty's POV**

I picked myself up off the ground and walked, not ran, to the Curtis house. All of the guys where their, all of them. They all had a dead look in their eyes. They knew.

"He's dead." I said shakily. "He's dead. Johnny's dead." I was shaking all over and heaving sobs. Nobody knew what to think of me. Only Soda dared to touch my arm. I leaned into his chest and tried to quiet my breathing, while his soothing voice kept on playing in my ear. When I looked up, Ponyboy was standing in the doorway of his room. I went up from Soda's arms and walked to him.

"Dusty, where's Dally?" Out of all of the things he could of said; out of all things he could of done, he chooses to ask about my brother.

"Is that all you people can think about? Do you only care about Dallas? Well go right on ahead. It not like I'm not use to it." I tried to storm out, but Two-Bit grabbed my arm.

"What are you talking about, Dusty?" I glared up at him, at all of them.

"Dally is the Winston. The tough guy. Everybody loves Dally. Well, most o. But do you ever hear about the other Winston?"

"Dusty, we all care about you." Soda took a step forward, but I leapt back.

"Sure. Then why do two completely deny any emotion for me?" This wasn't Dusty. Heck, I didn't know who I was anymore. Just a raging girl that lost the only friend that would understand what she was talking about. I turned my head sharply to Ponyboy. His jaw was wide open, unable to process what I was ranting. Steve stepped forward nonchalantly.

"Okay, that's one." He jerked his thumb to Ponyboy. "But who's the other guy?" Soda hit him hard on the arm, and even though I was a head shorter than him, I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face an inch from mine.

"Dally. Dallas Winston. Ever heard of him?" I pushed him back. Nobody bothered to pull me back as I stalked out the door into the cold night.

I was walking to the park, taking my time, trying to block out all thoughts of Johnny. But the harder I tried, the more the pleading brown eyes popped in my head. That's when I herd the sirens.


	17. Behind These Ice Blue Eyes

I ran. I knew I had to stop them. They didn't understand. Dally…he was a bad person. He was. But too many people cared for him. They can't throw him in, or worse… I didn't want to think about worst. I wanted to think about running faster. I turned the corner, since the sirens were whining in that direction. It didn't take me long to discover that they where heading for the park. What I didn't discover was that six panting boys where running behind me. I kept pushing, but it seemed like I was getting no where, like in a nightmare. Dallas was right there, just a few feet away. That's when the gun went off.

**Dally's POV**

I couldn't fell anything after the bullet went inside my chest. My eyes where starting to see black, but I fought it as I turned my face to the screaming voices. All of the gang was there. Except Johnny. Just thinking about him made me want to bawl all over again. But then a different face popped into my mind. In fact, she was kneeling next to me.

"You're one tough bitch." I whispered. She was cut on her chest, and bleeding on her head. And yet she was still running for me. "You'll bee okay, kid." I felt a sharp pain tighten in my chest, and the last thing I herd was Dusty screaming.

"Dallas! No! Just…just hold on!"

The last thing I felt was a warm tear on my neck, and soft hair brushing my bare chest. Then everything…died.

**Dusty's POV**

"Dallas! Dally! Oh, come on Dal." I was shaking him franticly. I held his face in between my hands. "Don't do this to me! Don't!" The more I shook him, the more blood poured out of his wound. The metallic smell of blood was making me notous. I stood quickly and ran over to a few trees to be sick. When I leaned back up, Two-Bit and Soda where looking at me with worried eyes.

"Come on, Dusty. Let me take you home." Two-Bit gently grabbed my arm, which I yanked back.

"N…no." I said shakily. "There's someone I have to see." I tried to side step them, but Soda grabbed both of my arms. "Really. I have to do this. I'm not going to go crazy." I jerked my head to Dally's lifeless body. Soda dropped my arms and I took off running, even though my feet where screaming in protest. It didn't take me long to reach the house I was looking for. Instead of knocking on the front door, I went around the side and crept into the second window.

"Dusty? What the hell?" Tim Shepard was sitting straight up in his bead. As I stumbled into the room, I caught myself in the mirror.

My eyes where red and puffy, and tear stains where all over my face. I scowled at myself for looking like a wreck in front of a Shepard. Then I turned to face Tim.

"Dally's dead." He blinked.

"What?" I took a deep, quivering breath.

"Dally…he was shot by a cop…" My breaths became short and choppy. Tim stared at me for another second, but then slammed his fist on the wall.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "Damn it, damn it!" I fell to the floor and leaned against the wall. Tears started falling again.

"Sh…shit." I sobbed. So there was me and Tim, cussing up a storm a bawling like babies. Finally he sat next to me.

"Why? Why did they…shot him?" I told him about Johnny, which brought new silent tears.

"So he killed himself?" I opened my mouth to say no, but then I thought about it. Dally wanted to die. He wanted to be with Johnny. He wanted to be with Johnny dead, instead of all of us alive. The anger I had felt the day the church burned started building in my chest.

"I hate him!" I finally screamed. Tim turned to glare down at me.

"Who? Your own brother?"

"No." I spat. "Johnny." I said the name like it was venom. Tim sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Maybe you do. But one day you'll figure out it wasn't his fault that Winston only cared about him." I looked into his dark eyes.

"So you knew it to?"

"I saw the way he looked at you, then I saw the way he looked at Cade." I swallowed hard and bent my head. "Look, I gotta get some sleep." He hopped onto his bed.

"Hey, Shepard. Would it be okay if I stayed here for the night?" Tim glared at me.

"Don't you got that Curtis house to go to, Winston?"

"No. I don't want to go there. They'll just keep me away from everything, trying to…"

"Yeah yeah. I get what you mean." Then he shrugged. "I guess you can have Curly's bed." I nodded to him and walked over to the small bed in the corner.

"Thanks…Tim."

"Your welcome. Winston." Shit. I was the new Winston. Would that mean I would have to live up to Dal, even though he taught me nothing?

No, Dally taught me everything. He showed me how to use a blade. He showed me how to cut sharply into allies. He showed me how to cut off all emotion, until you're just a cold, hard person with piercing blue eyes. I learned one thing on my own, though. I learned that no matter how hard you are, that some where behind your ice blue eyes, emotions range in you like a hurricane, until you snap.


	18. Author's Note

Writing this fanfic has been unreal. I never thought so many people would love it, and that I would have many faithful readers.

Thanks to all for the reviews. I would of lost my motivation a long time ago if it weren't for them. Special thanks to iluvdally, bree123, and any other person who has been there since chapter one.

I know I have already asked many of you about a sequel. I really want to write one, but I want people to read it! So if you could answer sequel or no sequel in your reviews that would be awesome.

Enough about me. Let's talk about Dusty. I designed her out to be the tough chick with little emotion. But as the story went on, I had to open her up to different feelings; including love (Ponyboy is the person that tears her apart. I planned to explain that in the sequel).

Anyway, there is so much more to Dusty's story.

Help it to be herd.


	19. Running From the End

For the next week I practically lived in Curly's bed. Tim went in and out, minding his own business. Then he broke the ice after seven days.

"The funeral's tomorrow." I turned to look at him.

"Are you going?"

"Hell yeah. And so are you." I shook my head.

"No. I'm not going."

"Christ, Dusty! I would rather you go out and kill yourself besides acting like this. Come on. It's the last time you'll get to see your brother." I sighed.

"Fine. But don't make me talk to anyone." Tim left the room after that. Then I got up and went into the kitchen. "Do you have a phone?" I yelled.

"Sure, it's on the table. What do you need a phone for?"

"Nothing. Just to call a friend." I picked up the phone and dialed in a number.

"What the hell do you want?" The hollow voice on the other end growled.

"Good to hear from you too, Ken." I sighed.

"Dusty? Is that you?" Ken sounded shocked to hear me, and he had a right to be. I haven't talked to him ever since we moved to Tulsa seven years ago.

"Yeah. Listen, can you come get me?"

"Sure. Where are you? Manhattan?" Manhattan was my favorite place to be in New York.

"No. I need you to come get me down here." Ken started swearing at me, then paused for a breath.

"If you think I'm driving all the way to redneck city, you're out of your mind!"

"Ken, Dally's dead." I said it quietly into the phone. "He was shot by a cop, and no way am I staying with my old man alone. Either I'll hitchhike up there or you can come and get me." Ken started swearing again and set down the phone. When he picked it up again, his voice was cold and hard.

"Okay. I'll come and get you. Where?" I gave him directions to the cemetery. When we said our good byes, Tim spoke up.

"Was that your personal taxi service?"

"I'm not staying here." I called back. I went back into the room, and waited for the next day.

The funeral was short and brief. There isn't a whole lot of nice things to say about a Winston. I stood in the shadows, so nobody would get all emotional at the sight of me. I couldn't avoid one eye, though.

"Dusty, where have you been?" Ponyboy was looking at me with warm eyes. "Some people are saying that you are up in New York. Other's say you've killed yourself."

"Well I'm here, ain't I?" I snapped. "And I'm not staying."

"Come on, Dusty…" Ponyboy took a step forward, but I spotted a blue banged up car a few feet away.

"Goodbye, Ponyboy." I shoved past him and walked towards Ken.

"I'll still wait for you!" Ponyboy called after me, which sent all heads turning.

"Wait! Dusty!" Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve started running towards the car, but Tim stopped them and said something in a low voice.

"I'm really sorry, Dusty." Ken touched my arm softly, and I stepped into him.

"Good to see you again." I quickly pulled away and hopped into the passenger side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ken was always the one to try to comfort, but it never worked.

"No. Just shut up and drive." I stared out the window as Tulsa rolled by. The nightly double would be going on tonight. Just like it was when Dally slashed Tim's tires and I got jumped by Curly. We zoomed past the park, where me, Ponyboy and Johnny would camp out. Then we passed my street, where Dally would patrol every now and then to keep me to his expectations. I partially smiled as I remembered fighting off predators with him, but the smile faded and was replaced by tears. As we passed a light post, I swear I saw Dally leaning against it, completely wearing white, and smoking a gold cigarette. Even though the windows where rolled up, I could hear his words clearly.

_"Kid, you're making the biggest mistake of your life."_

"_Wait, Dal!" _But Dally disappeared. What was I going to tell him, anyway?

_I can take the rain off the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm o.k_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What huts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do_

_**We miss you, Dally.**_


End file.
